Suspiros del Corazón
by SoritaK
Summary: Desde la confesión de Sakura a su amado Shaoran han pasado algunos años, ella ha crecido junto con un nuevo mal que se toca en las puertas de Sakura. Vuelven las premoniciones, vuelve la magia, vuelve un nuevo amor, vuelve la historia que no ha terminado.
1. El comienzo

_Actualizado el 4/o1/o8 _

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
El comienzo**

_**Antes de continuar:**_

Cómo ustedes sabrán, la serie de Sakura Card Captors, únicamente en el anime, termina en la segunda película de Sakura. "La carta Sellada". Comenzaré después de la batalla en el parque de diversiones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precisamente han pasado tres años desde el día en el cual Sakura y Shaoran salvaron el mundo con el poder del amor…

Después de que Sakura abrazó a Shaoran, ambos bajaron del reloj, tomados de las manos, y vieron que Tomoeda había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque todos estaban en el suelo, confundidos por lo que había sucedido. Pero sólo ellos sabían lo que había pasado y eso se mantendría en secreto. Sakura miró tiernamente a Shaoran y busco a Tomoyo con la mirada. Hasta que la vio sentada en una banca... parecía tener algo en las manos. Miró bien y vio que tenía en sus manos la cámara de video. Inmediatamente una gota corrió en su nuca. Soltó la mano de Shaoran y fue corriendo hacia ella. Le dio un abrazo y no pudo contener unas pequeñas lagrimas correr sobre su rostro.

- Me alegro que hayan salido los dos con vida. Gracias por rescatarnos.- dijo Tomoyo muy feliz.  
- No hay problema Tomoyo. –dijo Sakura un poco penosa.- Lo importante fue que están todos a salvo. Enseguida regreso, iré a buscar a los demás. –se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pero justo cuando Shaoran iba a ir tras ella, Tomoyo se levanto de la banca y le susurró a Shaoran.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
- Ella me acaba de decir que le gusto.-contestó Shaoran muy sonrojado.  
- Esto es maravilloso. Nuestro plan funcionó Meilin.-dijo Tomoyo con mucha alegría. Meilin le asintió con su cabeza.  
- ¿Y tú cuando llegaste aquí?-dijo Shaoran muy asustado.  
- Desde que Kinomoto se fue.-le respondió con una sonrisa.  
-¡¡¡SHAORAN, TOMOYO, MEILING, VENGAN!!!-gritó Sakura algo desesperada.

Todos se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿Que sucede Sakura?-preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado.  
- Lo que sucede es...-explicó Sakura. - Todos me están preguntando que sucedió y se dieron cuenta de que tengo ropa diferente.  
- Diles que se quedaron dormidos.-dijo Kero al instante.  
-¡¡¡KERO!!!-grita Sakura muy nerviosa. De inmediato lo agarra y trata de esconderlo entre sus brazos.- Te podrían ver.  
- Lo siento no pude resistirme.-susurro Kero.  
- Yo me encargo de todo.-dijo Tomoyo muy confiada.- Vete a cambiar de ropa junto con Li.  
- ¿Qué?-expreso Sakura ruborizándose. (Se pone roja)  
- Vayamos.-dijo Shaoran tiernamente mientras la agarraba de la mano.

Se fueron corriendo a los vestidores y en un instante se cambiaron de ropa. Al terminar, salieron al mismo tiempo de los vestidores y se miraron dulcemente.

- Me alegra mucho que me hayas dicho lo que sientes por mí.-dijo Shaoran tratando de no ruborizarse, pero era inútil.  
- Yo también Shaoran –contesto Sakura con asombro. De pronto comenzó a mirar todo muy oscuro- Creo que me voy a...

De pronto Sakura dejó de moverse y fue cayendo poco a poco al suelo. Por fortuna, Shaoran miró cuando esto sucedía, la abrazó justo antes de que tocara el suelo y la miró detenidamente.

-Te debiste de haber cansado por haber usado tanto poder.-susurró Shaoran mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y salía. 

* * *

-Buenos días Sakura.-saludó Kero en cuanto notó que su dueña estaba despertando.  
- ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Sakura aún con algo de sueño.  
- En tu casa.  
-¿Pero que sucedió?-preguntó aún más confundida. En realidad no recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho antes de dormir.  
- Te desmayaste por haber usado tanta magia el día de ayer y te trajimos a tu casa.  
- Entiendo. –comprendió Sakura.

Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a ponerse nueva ropa. Rápidamente lo hizo y bajo las escaleras de muy buen humor.

-¡¡¡Buenos días!!!- exclamó muy entusiasmada.  
- Hola monstruo.-dijo Touya desde la cocina.  
-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!-gritó Sakura muy enojada.  
- M-O-U-N-S-T-R-U-O.-deletreó lentamente su hermano mientras la mirada con malicia.- Monstruo.

Sakura tan sólo quería tomar el cuello de su querido hermano y ahorcarlo. Pero en sus pensamientos le vino la imagen de su querido Shaoran. Eso le provocó una sonrisa en los labios, suspiró un poco y se sentó en la silla para desayunar.

- En este día no me harás enojar por que veré a Shaoran.-aclaró Sakura.  
- ¿Te refieres al chiquillo?-preguntó Touya tratando de disimular su voz.- Que lastima... ayer, cuando te desmayaste, dijo que hoy se regresaría a Hong-Kong.  
-¡¡¡Qué!!!-gritó Sakura levantándose de su silla de inmediato.- Pero nunca me lo dijo. ¿En donde esta ahora?  
- No sé. Tal vez con tu amiga Tomoyo.

Sin más que decir, Sakura se puso sus patines y salió corriendo de su casa. ¿Por que Shaoran no le había dicho nada, otra vez? Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de Tomoyo.

PONER RAYA

Casa de Tomoyo.

Se estaba acercando a la casa de Tomoyo cuando la vio cerrando el cancel de su enorme casa.

- ¡TOMOYO!-gritó Sakura con la poca voz que le quedaba.  
- Sakura. ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo muy sorprendida Tomoyo. ¿Ya te recuperaste?  
-¿Dónde... está... Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura casi sin aliento.  
- Se acaba de ir hace cinco minutos en el taxi hacia el aeropuerto, tal vez logres alcanzarlo y...-comenzó a explicar Tomoyo. De pronto notó que ella ya no se encontraba.- ¿Sakura?

Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Shaoran. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado antes que día partía a Hong Kong? Llegó al aeropuerto, entró con los patines, sin importar lo que le decían, y buscó desesperadamente a Shaoran. Pero no había nadie. Esta vez Shaoran se había ido.

"_No puede ser"._

Miró en la pantalla los vuelos a Hong Kong y vio que uno de ellos estaba a punto de partir. Vio en donde se encontraba y salió corriendo a ese lugar. Cuando llegó vio a muchas azafatas entrar al avión.

- Disculpe señorita... ¿Ya van a despegar?  
- Así es. Todos ya están adentros.-le contestó la azafata mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Lo había perdido de nuevo. Miró a través del cristal donde se veían todos los aviones aterrizar y volar. Miró cada avión sin explicación alguna, hasta que se detuvo en uno muy sorprendida. En una ventana de un avión cercano a ella se reflejaba Shaoran mirando melancólicamente la ventana. Sakura alzó sus manos para atraer la atención de Shaoran. Hasta que este miró la miro. Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas y gritó:

-¡¡¡¡¡TE ESPERARÉ SHAORAN!!!!!!.

Vio claramente que en los labios de Shaoran pronunciaban un "Te amo" mientras el avión despegaba.

* * *

**Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac**

Sakura se levantó de golpe y miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, se miró en el espejo y vio que todo había sido un sueño. Ahora tenía 15 años y tenía el pelo largo. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Había recordado lo que había ocurrido hace tres años. Miró el reloj y vio que eran apenas las tres de la mañana. Vio inmediatamente a Kero y lo vio muy dormido. Se levantó cuidadosamente y abrió un cajón en dónde estaba el traje que había usado en la película "La carta Sellada". Lo sacó y lo desdobló, le traían tantos recuerdos a su cabeza que ya ni sabía cual prestarle más atención. De pronto vio que de su traje cayó una pequeña nota. La junto del suelo y la leyó... esta decía:

_Hola Sakura:_

_En estos momentos te encuentras desmayada. Pero sabes quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho antes cuando me iba pero tenía miedo que sufrieras por mi culpa. Sigue adelante mi Sakura, tal vez no podré contactarte pero mi corazón te pertenece. ¡Te Amo!  
Shaoran._

Sakura comenzó a llorar y cayeron dos lágrimas en la hoja.

- Mi querido Shaoran.-dijo entre sollozos. Dejó la nota encima de su buró y volvió a la cama. Era muy temprano para levantarse.

Sakura cursaba el segundo año de secundaría y entraba a la misma hora de siempre. Sakura cerró los ojos y se durmió pensando en Shaoran.

Todo estaba oscuro, no veía a nadie a su alrededor. Decidió caminar por si se encontraba algo a lo lejos, pero no había nada. Decidió sentarse en la oscuridad y ver una solución para salir de allí, aunque en lo único que pensaba era en Shaoran. De pronto vio algo oscuro correr a gran velocidad hacia al frente. Se levantó y lo siguió. Pero lamentablemente perdió el rastro de aquella cosa que había corrido, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el templo Tsukimine, decidió dar una vuelta y se sentó en una banca a la orilla del lago. No podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran, tantos recuerdos le venían de sus grandes hazañas que era imposible olvidarlo, aunque no quería jamás olvidarlo. Miró el lago melancólicamente y en la orilla vio que estaba una persona de pie. Se levantó y trato de ver quien era aquella persona. Corrió hacia ella y cuando llegó a aquella orilla miró a la persona. Esta se dio media vuelta y le dio una sonrisa. No podía creerlo al fin... pero de pronto se escuchó una gran explosión detrás de ellos. Tan grande fue la explosión que había dejado un agujero en el suelo y el chico cayó en él.

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-¡¡¡Sakura despierta!!!-escuchó gritar a Kero.

Sakura se levantó muy asustada, tenía la respiración algo agitada y aún no podía quitarse de la mente la terrible imagen que acababa de ver. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su fiel guardián muy preocupado por ella.

- ¿Kero?... pero este Shaoran.-comenzó a decir de repente.  
-¿Con ese mocoso estabas soñando?-preguntó intrigado Kero. Su dueña le asintió con su cabeza, con la mirada muy triste.  
- Lo encontraba en el templo Tsukimine pero se cayó a un enorme agujero e hizo que lo tragará la oscuridad.  
- Fue sólo un sueño, pero la realidad es que vas a llegar tarde de nuevo.  
- ¿Es tarde? –miró el reloj y vio que eran las seis y media.- ¡¡¡ES TARDE!!!

Como siempre, se vistió a la carrera, dejándose el cabello suelto y bajó deprisa a comer.

- Que escándalo haces monstruo.-dijo Touya.  
- Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo. Ya eres muy grandecito hermano para que me estés molestando.  
- Lo siento, enfade al monstruo. Sólo procura no derrumbar las casas al salir.  
-¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!!

Lamentablemente, Sakura aún era más pequeña de estatura que Touya, porque si fuera más alta que él le aplastaría como si fuera un insecto. Pero no le importo eso, comió deprisa y salió con sus patines a la escuela.

-¡¡¡¡Ya me voy!!!

Patinó lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde de nuevo. Llegó en menos de lo que esperaba a la escuela. Tomoyo la esperaba en la puerta de su salón, tenía el cabello más era de la misma estatura que Sakura.

- Buenos días Sakura. Llegaste justo a tiempo.  
- Hola Tomoyo. (Entran al salón)  
- Hola Sakura.-le saludó Naoko.  
- Buenos días a todos.

Los antiguos amigos de Sakura, aún seguían con ella. Todos habían cambiado de aspecto... Menos Yamasaki, aún seguía contando mentiras y para variar, aún le creía Sakura. En las escuelas de Japón en la secundaría se los alumnos se sentaban de dos en dos, así que Tomoyo se sentaba con ella. En cuanto Sakura tomó asiento un gran número de chicos se puso alrededor de la mesa insistiéndole que saliera con uno de ellos.

- Vamos Sakura, todos nosotros te queremos mucho. Eres amable, servicial y muy hermosa. Sal con unos de nosotros.  
- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo.-dijo Sakura muy roja.  
- ¿O acaso ya tienes un chico que te gusta?

- En realidad no.-mintió Sakura.  
- No te creemos Sakura. Tienes un chico que te gusta.  
- Lo que pasa es que no puedo salir con ninguno, suena magnífica la idea pero no puedo.  
- Que afortunado es aquel chico.

Pero la plática tuvo que ser interrumpida al entrar el maestro al aula.

- Buenos días chicos, hoy veremos problemas de matemáticas, así que presten atención.

* * *

-Ya no quiero oír la palabra Matemáticas en este día.-dijo Sakura muy frustrada mientras se acostaba en el césped del patio de la escuela.  
- Ya verás que le vas a entender.-contesto Tomoyo mientras sacaba su almuerzo.- Por cierto ¿Esperas aún al joven Li?  
- Claro que sí. Pero no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos, así que les digo que no tengo.-contestó muy decidida.  
- Bien pensado, aunque ellos siempre insisten en que salgas con ellos. Y ellos tienen la razón de que eres una persona encantadora.  
- No es para tanto Tomoyo.  
- Por cierto, ayer pasé por el templo Tsukimine y pude ver que había una nueva tienda de cosas de fortuna.-comentó Ricca tratando de cambiar de tema.  
- ¿Qué les parece si al final de la clase vamos al templo?-sugirió Tomoyo.  
- Yo iré.-contestó Ricca muy emocionada.  
-Yo también.-dijeron al unísono Sakura y Tomoyo.  
- Yo no puedo, tengo clases de piano.-dijo Naoko algo triste.  
- Ni yo tampoco.-contestó Chiharu.

Y así, las clases terminaron rápidamente y las tres se dirigieron juntas al templo Tsukimine.

- ¡OH NO! Me olvidé que hoy tenía que preparar la cena. Lo siento no podré acompañarlas.-dijo muy apenada Ricca.  
- No te preocupes.-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
- Gracias Sakura.- le agradeció Ricca con un gesto de su mano. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.  
- ¿No te has puesto en contacto con Meilin?-preguntó Sakura a su mejor amiga algo roja.  
- Lamentablemente no. Pero creo que Shaoran sigue enamorado de ti.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. En realidad extrañaba su presencia. Bajó la mirada pensando melancólicamente en su querido Shaoran. De pronto sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su hombro.

- Vamos, a Li no le gustaría verte de esa manera por él.  
- Tienes razón Tomoyo. –dijo Sakura recuperándose. Miró al frente y vio el templo.

Ambas entraron a la tienda que les había mencionado Ricca.

- Vaya, aquí hay muchas cosas.-exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

Mientras miraban las cosas de la tienda, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo se acercó a ellas.

- Sakura, Tomoyo que gran sorpresa.-dijo la mujer.  
- ¡PROFESORA MITSUKI!-gritó Sakura al mirar a su querida profesora. De inmediato le dio un gran abrazo.  
- ¿Que hace usted aquí?-preguntó Tomoyo muy sorprendida.  
- Eriol me dijo que podía regresar a Tomoeda por que ya arreglamos todo en Inglaterra.-contestó Kaho.  
-¿Y Eriol cómo esta?-preguntó Sakura muy contenta.  
- Muy bien, las manda a saludar. ¿Ha habido problemas en cuanto a tu magia Sakura?  
- No, todo esta en perfectas condiciones.  
- Me alegra escuchar eso. Por cierto Sakura, dile a tu hermano que voy a dar clases en su universidad.  
- ¿En serio? Se va a alegrar mucho profesora.

La profesora Mitsuki se despidió de ellas, ya que tenía que continuar con sus actividades diarias. Compraron unos llaveros de la fortuna en la tienda y después salieron y se sentaron en unas bancas. Sakura recordó el terrible sueño que había tenido aquella noche. Por si las dudas, miró el otro extremo del lago, pero esta vez no estaba Shaoran.

- Como me gustaría que Shaoran estuviera aquí.-dijo sin pensarlo.  
- Hola.-saludó Tomoyo.  
- ¿A quién saludas?-preguntó Sakura muy extrañada. Miró hacia donde su amiga mandaba el saludo. - ¡NO PUEDE SER!

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del primer capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón". ¿A quién habrá visto Sakura?. ¿Será Shaoran?. ¿El sueño de Sakura se hará realidad? No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón".**  
**  
Notas de SoritaK**  
Hola a todo el mundo. Espero que les guste mucho mi fic. He decidido poner aquí mi fic que he creado de Sakura Card Captors, para todo aquel que lo quiera leer. Por cierto, si quieren no leer el fic tienen la libertad de hacerlo, pero creo que todos tenemos madera de ser escritores y que mejor opción que compartirlos con todo el mundo. ¿No lo creen?. Y no lo digo sólo por mí, sino por todos. ¡Anímense!. Aquí les dejo mi fic, lo hice nuevamente ya que tenía algunos errores y espero que les guste. Cada uno de sus comentarios los leeré y se quedarán aquí en mi corazón, espero que les guste. 


	2. El regreso de un amor

**Capítulo 2  
El regreso de un amor.**

"_Todos los días veía tu rostro en mis sueños y ahora lo pude realizar"_

-¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!-gritó Sakura realmente sorprendida.

De pie, detrás de la banca, estaba Shaoran con una blusa verde y con unos pantalones de mezclilla. Mostraba una adorable sonrisa, de esas que morirías por ver algún día. Aunque ya no era el mismo niño pequeño que conocemos en la serie. Era más alto, su cabello era igual que siempre y presentaba ciertos rasgos varoniles.

- Hola Sakura y Tomoyo.-saludo sin dejar de sonreír.

Sakura, en ese momento, podía sentir sus latidos de su corazón pasar por cada segundo a gran velocidad mientras lo veía. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

- Shaoran... ¿En verdad eres tú?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. Sakura se levantó de la banca y lo vio, ahí de pie, al fin. No podía creerlo, en verdad, era él, había regresado después de tres largos años de espera. Sintió que las lágrimas salían solas por sus ojos.

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!-gritó Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.  
- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado.-susurró Shaoran en su oído.

Después de tanto tiempo, ahí se encontraba delante de él su querido amor. No quería por nada del mundo que ese hermoso abrazo terminará, tan sólo quería permanecer así por siempre. Era una felicidad tan grande que no podía describirlo ninguna persona. De pronto escuchó un sonido extraño a su lado, buscó con la mirada lo que provocaba ese ruido. Descubrió que Tomoyo los estaba grabando con su cámara de video. Sakura se puso toda roja al darse cuenta de la situación. ¡Lo estaba abrazando!. ¡Ni siquiera le había pedido permiso!. Al instante dejó de abrazarlo.

- Perdón por abrazarte.-dijo con un rostro muy rojo.  
- No hay problema.-contesto Shaoran también sonrojado.  
- ¡¡Que lindos se ven!!-dijo emocionada Tomoyo.  
- No has cambiado en nada Daidoji.-dijo Shaoran al ver la cámara.  
- Bueno, siempre me ha gustado grabar estos lindos momentos.  
- ¿Cuándo llegaste Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura.  
- Hoy, en la mañana.  
- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto con más curiosidad Tomoyo.  
- En Hong Kong entré a una rifa en el que te ganabas una beca en la secundaría que tu quisieras, gané y estoy aquí.  
- Esto es increíble.-dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada.-Tienes mucha suerte Shaoran.  
- Enseguida regreso.-dijo de pronto Tomoyo.- Iré al baño.

En cuanto Tomoyo se dio media vuelta, Shaoran tomo a Sakura de los hombros y la miró fijamente con un aire de decisión.

- ¿Me sigues amando Sakura?  
- Claro Shaoran. Yo... cumplí mi promesa, te esperé y te sigo amando.  
- Yo también Sakura. Y quiero decirte que...  
- ¿Mocoso que haces aquí?-dijo una voz muy familiar.

Touya estaba al lado de Shaoran y parecía estar realmente enojado. Sakura tan sólo lo miró con mucha rabia, siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos de su vida.

-¡Hermano que haces tú aquí!  
- Vine aquí por que Yuki vino a orar al templo.  
- ¿Yukito esta aquí?-preguntó Sakura.  
- Sí.

Sakura recordó los viejos tiempos cuando estaba enamorada de Yukito. Bellos recuerdos, pero gracias a él había logrado ver la bella persona que era Shaoran. Touya y Shaoran se dieron una mirada amenazadora.

- Te pregunté que haces aquí mocoso.  
- Vine a quedarme.  
- No te acerques a mi hermana.  
- No eres nadie para darme órdenes.  
- Te voy a...  
-¡No peleen!-gritó Sakura tratando de tranquilizarlos.  
- No has cambiado en nada Touya.-dijo una voz muy conocida. Se trataba de…  
-¡¡Yukito!!-dijo Sakura muy contenta. Yukito también había crecido e incluso se había vuelto más guapo.  
- Hola Sakura. Veo que has regresado Li.  
- Sí, es bueno volver a verte.-dijo Shaoran con mucho respeto.  
- A mí también me da gusto.-contestó Yukito. Agarro el brazo de Touya y lo retiro un poco de Shaoran. -Bueno, nos vamos Touya.  
- Pero Yuki...-dijo Touya tratando de zafarse de su brazo.  
- Sin peros, interrumpiste a Sakura.

Sakura estaba realmente agradecida con lo que estaba haciendo Yukito por ella. Sabía muy bien que había esperado tanto el momento de volver a encontrarse con Shaoran y no deseaba que su hermano estuviera, como siempre, arruinando todo. Pero volviendo a la realidad, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Shaoran, pero una era la más importante de todas…

-¿En verdad te quedarás?-preguntó Sakura deseando con todo el corazón escuchar la respuesta que quería escuchar.  
- Claro que sí.-respondió Shaoran con una mirada muy tierna.  
- Es fantástico Shaoran. Pero... ¿En dónde estás viviendo?  
- En el antiguo departamento con Wey.  
- Ya regresé.-dijo Tomoyo sentándose en la banca de al lado.  
- ¿Quieren venir a cenar a mi casa?-sugirió Sakura.  
- Me parece una buena idea, yo iré.-aceptó Tomoyo.  
- Yo también.- contestó Shaoran.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de Sakura, comenzaron a platicar sobre los últimas noticias que habían sucedido en la escuela y en sus vidas.

- Li... ¿Qué hacías en el templo Tsukimine?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
- Ah... pues... me dio ganas de... –comenzó a explicar Shaoran algo nervioso.- Caminar por ahí y recordar los buenos tiempos que estuve aquí.  
- ¿Y como lograste vernos?-preguntó esta vez Sakura.  
- Vi a Tomoyo y después a ti, con tu cabello largo. Se te ve bien.-explicó Shaoran ruborizándose un poco.  
- Gracias.-agradeció Sakura.

* * *

En la casa de Sakura.  
Entran a la casa y ven a Touya y a Yukito sentados en el comedor comiendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?-dijo violentamente Touya.  
- Yo invité a Tomoyo y a Shaoran a cenar.-dijo con una mirada desafiante Sakura.  
- Bueno Touya, vamos a estudiar.-dijo Yukito levantandose de su asiento.  
- Pero no he terminado de comer.  
- No importa.-dijo Yukito agarrandolo del brazo y con algo de dificultad, logró llevarlo a su habitación.  
- Le debo una a Yukito.-dijo Sakura al instante.- Enseguida vuelvo, iré arriba a dejar mi mochila.

Sube las escaleras rápidamente y entra a su cuarto. Kero estaba jugando con el play station.

- Hola Sakura.-dijo Kero mientras mataba a unos enemigos.  
- Hola Kero. Tengo visitas.  
- Que bueno.

Sakura deja su mochila en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Vino Tomoyo?-preguntó Kero.  
- Sí y también Shaoran.-dijo esto poco antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras.  
- Ah el chiquillo vino también...-dijo Kero derrotando por fin a su enemigo.- ¡¿QUE?!

Inmediatamente Kero dejó de jugar en el play station, bajó a toda velocidad y llega a la sala.

- Hola Kero.-le saludo Tomoyo.  
- Hola Tomoyo.-le devolvió el saludo con alegría. Miró a Shaoran.- Con que el chiquillo esta aquí.  
- Cállate muñeco de felpa.-contestó Shaoran ofendido.  
- Yo no soy un muñeco de felpa, mocoso incrédulo.  
- Si lo eres y además eres un glotón.  
- ¿A quién le dices glotón?  
- A un muñeco de felpa llamado Kero.  
- No digas que no te lo advertí.  
- Kero, Shaoran, dejen de pelear.-dijo Sakura al notar que la pelea se hacia cada vez más intensa.  
- Sólo por que lo dice Sakura me detendré.-dijo Kero sentándose en un sillón de la sala.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude en la cocina Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
- No te preocupes voy a preparar camarones fritos.

Como siempre tan decidida, Sakura se va a la cocina a preparar los camarones.

Una hora después.

-¡SE QUEMA!-gritó Sakura.  
- Sakura déjame ayudarte.-dijo Tomoyo entrando a toda velocidad a la cocina.- En lo distraída no has cambiado en nada.  
- Gracias Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura mientras respiraba.

* * *

- Mmm... este flan esta muy rico.-dijo Kero al terminar de comerse su flan.  
- Eres un glotón.-dijo Shaoran.  
- ¿A quién le dijiste glotón?-dijo Kero mirándolo fríamente.  
-¡Kero!-lo regañó Sakura.  
- De acuerdo me iré arriba a jugar.-dijo Kero volando hacia la habitación de Sakura.  
- Muchas gracias por venir.-dijo Sakura cuando vio a sus amigos en la puerta.  
- Gracias a ti.-dijo Shaoran de pie en la puerta.  
- Me iré. Adiós.-se despidió Tomoyo, abrió la puerta rápidamente y se salió corriendo.  
- Me tengo que ir Sakura, necesito hacer otras cosas.-dijo Shaoran algo rojo.- ¡Nos vemos!  
-¡Adiós Shaoran!-dijo Sakura despidiéndose de él con su mano.

Su corazón estaba aún muy contento. Lo había vuelto a ver. Aún no podía creerlo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y descubrió que Yukito también se iba.

- Adiós Sakura.-se despidió con una sonrisa Yukito.  
- Adiós.

Yukito abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Definitivamente tenía que pagarle con algo por todo lo que había hecho por ella ese día. Miró al frente y notó que su hermano estaba saliendo de la cocina.

- Iré arriba.-dijo Touya con una voz muy seca.  
-Espera hermano.-dijo Sakura. Su hermano se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que quería.- Hoy en el templo Tsukimine me encontré con la profesora Mizuki y dijo que te iba a dar clases en tu universidad.  
- ¿Kaho?-preguntó algo extrañado.  
- Sí.

Y sin más que decir, Touya sube apresuradamente las escaleras sin mirar a Sakura.

-¡DE NADA!-gritó Sakura muy enojada. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró en él.

Notó que Kero aún continuaba jugando con el play station, así que se puso su pijama.

- Si... ¡¡¡GANE!!!-gritó muy emocionado Kero.- Por cierto que ese chiquillo no vuelva a venir.  
- Va a seguir viniendo quieras o no. ¡Buenas noches!

Sakura se hace la dormida mientras Kero apaga la luz de la habitación. Pero pensaba nuevamente en Shaoran. Había vuelto, después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, no lo podía creer. Todo parecía solamente un sueño. Podía volver a vivir al lado de él. Y así, logró dormirse recordando todas las cosas que había echo junto con Shaoran.

Sakura nuevamente estaba en el templo Tsukimine y Shaoran estaba de pie en la orilla del lago. Fue corriendo hacia él y lo abraza. Pero de nuevo hubo una gran explosión que provenía de la tienda de las cosas de la fortuna de la profesora Mizuki y el suelo comenzó a abrirse hacia ambos. Shaoran aventó a Sakura lejos de él y este cayó al agujero, salvando su vida.

_**¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_

-¡Despierta!-escuchó la voz de Kero a lo lejos.

Sakura se despertó nuevamente muy sobresaltada y miró a Kero a su lado. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Una vez lo había hecho, abrió los ojos y notó que su guardián estaba muy preocupado por ella.

- ¿De nuevo se cayó al agujero?-preguntó Kero.  
- Si, pero esta vez me arrojó lejos de él para evitar que yo cayera.  
- Bueno solo fue un sueño, ahora mira el reloj.  
- ¿Eh?-dijo algo confundida. Miró el reloj.- ¡Se me hace tarde!

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a desayunar.

- Miren quien se levanto, el monstruo que derrumba las casas.-dijo su hermano con ironía.  
- No soy ningún monstruo.  
- Buenos días Sakura.-la saludó su padre.  
- Buenos días papá.

Sakura come muy rápido, se pone los patines y se va a la escuela. Llega y entra al salón. Tras haber saludado a sus amigos, Tomoyo y Sakura se van a sentar. Nuevamente un grupo de chicos se pone alrededor de Sakura.

- Hola Sakura.-la saludó uno de ellos.  
- Buenos días.-le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.  
-¿Vas a aceptar salir hoy con alguno de nosotros?  
- Emmm…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración por que el maestro había entrado al salón e inmediatamente todos se sentaron.

- Buenos días. Hoy nos acompañará a la clase un nuevo alumno. Pasa por favor.

Un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro entró al aula vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela.

-¡Shaoran!-dijo Sakura muy impresionada.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del segundo capítulo. Estoy muy feliz, este fic fue todo un éxito gracias a ustedes y que siga existiendo "Suspiros del corazón". Y en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Será cierto que Shaoran fue al templo Tsukimine sólo para recordar¿El sueño de Sakura estará peor que antes¿Acaso Sakura dirá sobre su sueño? No te pierdas el tercer capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón"**

**Notas de SoritaK**

_Hola :D. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, les prometo que desde el capítulo 3 la aventura se hace más divertida. Por favor, comenten sobre mi fic:D no les cuesta ni cinco segundos. Agradecimientos: Mi gemeluz, por siempre estar a mi lado :D._


	3. La señal

**Capítulo 3  
La señal**

"_Aunque tenga que dar mi vida, daría TODO para que seas feliz"_

Entró Shaoran al salón con el uniforme de la escuela. Sakura se puso muy roja al mirarlo. Hubo algunas murmuraciones de felicidad en cuanto lo vieron. Sin notarlo comenzó a mover su pluma de un lado a otro, estaba muy nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada. No tenía idea que se iba a cambiar a su escuela y mucho menos a su propio salón. Aunque la idea de estar a su lado en el salón, le hacia sentir muy feliz, así serían como los viejos tiempos. Shaoran parecía buscar algo con la mirada y se detuvo en sus ojos. Sakura se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

- Él es Li Shaoran.-comenzó a presentarle el maestro.- Viene de Hong Kong y espero que lo traten bien. Te sentarás con Yamazaki.

La banca de Yamazaki estaba al lado de Sakura, ya sabrán como se puso la pobre. Shaoran se dirigió ahí, Yamazaki se recorrió a la orilla de la banca y Shaoran se sentó justo al lado de Sakura.

- Que gusto volver a verte Li.-dijo Yamasaki.  
- Igualmente.-dijo Shaoran. Miró hacia un lado, justo en donde estaba la banca de Sakura y la miró con una sonrisa.- Hola Sakura.  
- Hola.-contestó Sakura realmente roja.

Pasaron las dos primeras clases rápidamente. Y, mientras llegaba el otro maestro, el "grupo de admiradores de Sakura" se pusieron a su alrededor.

- Hola Sakura.  
- Hola.-les devolvió el saludo Sakura a los demás.

Pero lo que no sabían era que Shaoran estaba al lado de ellos.

-¿Saldrás con nosotros?-preguntó un chico.  
- Vamos, eres muy buena persona.-dijo otro chico.  
- Lo sabía te gusta un chico.-repuso otro.  
- Lo que sucede es que tengo otras cosas que hacer.-dijo Sakura.  
- La misma excusa.  
- Vamos a hacer una rifa y el que le toque el punto rojo saldrá con Sakura.-dijo un chico.  
- Pero...-dijo Sakura.

Shaoran se levanta del asiento, parecía molesto, y se puso a su lado.

- Escúchenme, Sakura no es ningún trofeo para que la traten así.-dijo Shaoran desafiante.  
- ¿Y quien eres tú para decirlo?-preguntó uno con la misma violencia.  
- Una persona que conoce muy bien a Sakura y no la obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere.-añadió Shaoran.

Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, el maestro entro y los demás se sentaron, menos Shaoran que aún estaba al lado de Sakura. Se agachó y le susurró algo al oído.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Sí.-dijo Sakura algo roja. No podía creer lo que había hecho por ella. Se sientan y siguen con las clases.

En el recreo.

- Te salvo la vida Li.-dijo Tomoyo.  
- Creo que sí.-dijo Sakura mirando al suelo. De pronto notó la silueta de Shaoran un poco lejos de ahí, le saludó con la mano y de inmediato él se acercó. -Gracias Shaoran.  
- ¿De qué?  
- Por decirle a los chicos que me dejarán.  
- No hay por que.-dijo Shaoran ruborizándose un poco.- ¿Por qué te siguen?  
- Desde que entré a secundaría, todos los días me preguntaban muchas cosas e insistían en que saliera con alguno de ellos. Pero no te preocupes, no son malos.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Olvide "algo" en el salón. Sigan sin mí por favor.-dijo Tomoyo con un tono de voz algo maligno.

Nuevamente hubo un incomodo silencio. Los pies de ambos ya sabían que camino tomar al patio, así que lo único que hacían era mirar el suelo.

- ¿Te molestan?-preguntó Shaoran.  
- Para nada, sólo que no quiero herir sus sentimientos.  
- Comprendo.  
- Y dime Shaoran. ¿Cómo esta Meilin?  
- Muy bien, es la misma chica de siempre.  
- Me alegra que este bien.

Salieron al patio y se sentaron en unas bancas.

- Ya llegué.-dijo Tomoyo sentándose al lado de Sakura.  
- Shaoran me alegra que hayas vuelto.-dijo Sakura sin poder dejar de mirarlo.  
- A mí también.

* * *

Las clases pasaron volando y los alumnos de la secundaría Tomoeda estaban realmente agotados. Pero más que nada acalorados ya que el sol ese día parecía querer freír a todo el mundo.

- ¿Quieren una nieve?-sugirió Sakura.  
- Sí.-aceptó Tomoyo.  
- Por mí esta bien. ¿Aún tienes esos patines?-dijo Shaoran.  
- Si, son muy útiles.-contestó Sakura.

A pocos minutos llegaron al parque del rey pingüino.

- Hace mucho que no estaba aquí.-dijo Shaoran mirando el parque con nostalgia.  
- ¿Extrañabas Tomoeda?-dijo Sakura.  
- Por supuesto, en especial a ti.-dijo Shaoran poniéndose un poco rojo.  
- Yo también.-dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.  
- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en aquellas bancas?-sugirió Tomoyo. Los tres se sentaron en las bancas.  
- Enseguida regreso, iré a comprar las nieves.-dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el puesto de helados.  
- Y dime Li. ¿Le piensas decir a Sakura si quiere ser tu novia?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
- Siempre te das cuenta de las cosas.-dijo Shaoran ruborizado.  
- Sólo digo lo que veo.-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- Le diré si quiere ser mi novia pero no sé si aceptará.  
- Pudiste lograrlo una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Además nada malo podría pasar.  
- Ya regresé.-dijo Sakura comiéndose su helado. Les entregó un helado a cada uno.  
- Gracias.-contestaron al unísono Tomoyo y Shaoran.  
- Recuerdo todas las cosas que hicimos todas las noches, las aventuras que teníamos que pasar al capturar las cartas Clow.-dijo Sakura mirando al cielo.  
- Yo también.-añadió Shaoran.  
- Voy por una "servilleta".-dijo Tomoyo corriendo hacia el puesto de helados.  
- ¿Sabes? Ayer en la mañana vi tu nota que me dejaste escondida en el traje.-dijo Sakura acercándose un poco con Shaoran.  
- ¿La viste ayer?-preguntó Shaoran entre confundido y sorprendido.  
- Si, no me había percatado de la nota y me gusto mucho. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Al decir eso, Sakura recordó el terrible sueño que había tenido. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para no ver aquellas imágenes. Aunque no sabía si decirle a Shaoran sobre su sueño. De todas maneras era un sueño.

- Sabes Sakura, en Hong Kong siempre pensaba en ti y aún lo sigo haciendo y... bueno... me gustaría que tú... quiero decir... yo...  
- ¿Sí?

Shaoran vio los ojos de Sakura de los que se había enamorado, adoraba ver aquella cara de Sakura, pero no podía contemplarla por lo nervioso que estaba.

- ¿Te gustaría?...

_**¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!**_

- Esa era Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura muy preocupada.  
- Vayamos.  
-¡Tomoyo!

Ambos se guiaron con el grito de Tomoyo para ver en donde estaba. Vieron que el grito provenía en el interior del parque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron al parque y comenzaron a buscarla.

- ¿Tomoyo dónde estás?-gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Sakura creo que ya la vi.  
- ¿En dónde?  
- Detrás de esos arbustos.  
- Vayamos.

Se dirige a los arbustos y precisamente estaba Tomoyo acostada en los arbustos con algunos raspones en la cara y en las piernas. Ambos se pusieron alrededor de ella. Sakura la movió un poco con sus manos pero esta no reaccionaba.

- Tranquila Sakura, sólo se encuentra desmayada.  
- ¿Pero quién le hizo esto a Tomoyo?  
- No lo sé.

Sakura revisó con la mirada a su amiga y se detuvo en su mano izquierda al notar algo extraño.

- ¿Qué tiene en su mano Tomoyo?

Shaoran inmediatamente miró la mano de Tomoyo, la tomo y la extendió para verla mejor.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

En la palma de la mano de Tomoyo había una ligera quemadura en forma de un círculo con el contorno negro donde adentro venía la letra "Z". Shaoran miró a su alrededor, parecía buscar a alguna persona, pero no estaba nadie. Sakura tocó la quemadura, se quemó e inmediatamente se llevo su dedo a la boca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Si, no te preocupes. Hay que llevar a Tomoyo a su casa.  
- No, lo mejor será que Kerberos y Yue revisen esta marca, además no podemos llevarla así a su casa porque se preguntarían por el corte y porque esta desmayada y no nos dejarían preguntarle la razón.  
- Tienes razón, hay que llevarla a mi casa.  
- De acuerdo.-dijo Shaoran cargando a Tomoyo.  
- Si quieres te puedo ayudar Shaoran.  
- No te preocupes así estoy bien.

Se dirigieron corriendo a la casa de Sakura. Cuando llegaron, Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa y se percató si había alguien. Parecía no haber nadie en la casa. Así que se fueron directo a su cuarto.

- Ya llegaste Sakura.-dijo Kero mirando hacia la puerta.- ¿Pero que hace aquí el mocoso¿Qué le ocurrió a Tomoyo?  
- No lo sabemos.-dijo Sakura.

Shaoran deja a Tomoyo en su cama.

- ¿Estás bien Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura.  
- Si, sólo me cansé en cargarla pero no hay problema.  
- ¿Qué le sucedió a Tomoyo?  
- Cómo te dijo antes Sakura, no lo sabemos.  
- Silencio chiquillo.  
- Esperen, basta de pelear. Verás Kero estábamos en el parque pingüino y...

Sakura le cuenta todo a Kero. Al terminar.

- ¿Podría ver aquella zeta?

Shaoran toma la mano de Tomoyo y le muestra la zeta.

- ¿Sabes qué es?  
- No lo sé y no creo que tampoco Yue lo sepa, sólo nos queda esperar que Tomoyo nos cuente lo que sucedió.

En eso, Tomoyo abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor.

- ¿En dónde me encuentro?... ¿Qué sucedió?  
- Tomoyo estás bien.-dijo Sakura abrazándola. Realmente se había asustado, no sabía que haría si su mejor amiga le ocurría algo malo.  
- Nos tenías muy preocupados.  
- Siento mucho haberlos preocupado.  
- Tomoyo... ¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Fui por una "servilleta" al puesto de las nieves y me dirigí de nuevo con ustedes, pero vi a un sujeto que me estaba siguiendo, auque no le pude notar la cara por que la tenía cubierta con una túnica negra. Decidí ignorarlo, pero cada vez se acercaba más a mí, así que sin pensarlo entré al parque, sabía que me iba a dejar de seguir. Pero no fue así, aún me seguía, decidí correr pero me seguía a gran velocidad. De pronto tropecé con las raíces de un árbol y me di muchas raspones, aterrada vi que la persona estaba delante de mí, así que grité con todas mis fuerzas pero él inmediatamente me tapo la boca y comenzó a susurrar algo que no pude comprender, tomo mi mano izquierda y sentí que algo me quemaba la mano. Después ya no recuerdo por que todo se volvió oscuro.  
- Perdón Tomoyo, no me di cuenta que estabas en peligro.-dijo Sakura muy triste.  
- No te preocupes Sakura, lo importante es que todos estamos bien.  
- Entonces el culpable de todo esto fue una persona, no un ser mágico.  
- Así es pero para que le haya echo eso a Tomoyo se necesita magia. Creo que tenemos presente un nuevo misterio.-concluyó Kero.  
- ¿Y cómo le quitamos la marca a Tomoyo?  
- Intenta con la carta "borrar".  
- De acuerdo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, la mano de Tomoyo comenzó a brillar, donde provino una luz cegadora color blanca. Shaoran abrazó a Sakura y trato con un brazo tapar la luz de los ojos de Sakura. De pronto se desvaneció la luz.

- ¿Estás bien?  
- Si no te preocupes. ¿Tomoyo te encuentras bien?  
- Si, pero miren la marca desapareció.

En efecto había desaparecido.

- Que extraño, pero de todas formas se lo comentaré a Yue.  
- Sí.

Poco después, Tomoyo y Shaoran se fueron de la casa pero Shaoran le había dicho que si ocurría algo raro que inmediatamente le hablara. Sakura enseguida se durmió por que ya era muy tarde.

Nuevamente estaba todo oscuro y estaba en el templo Tsukimine. En la orilla del lago estaba Shaoran y Tomoyo. Se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos. Ambos parecían estar felices, si ellos lo estaban también Sakura lo estaba. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, hubo de nuevo una gran explosión en la tienda de la profesora Mizuki. Tomoyo se puso atrás de Sakura y Shaoran se puso delante de ella, saco su espada e hizo un conjuro, pero Sakura no podía escuchar lo que decía. El suelo se estaba abriendo hacia ellos dejando en su camino un oscuro agujero. Shaoran aventó a Sakura y a Tomoyo al otro extremo del lago. Pero Sakura no lo iba a dejar caer de nuevo, así que se levanto para tratar de salvarlo pero Shaoran estaba cayendo al agujero, pero antes de que cayera Sakura logró tomar su mano. Ahí estaba Sakura tratando de salvar la vida de su amor. Pero la mano de Shaoran se resbalo de la suya y cayó al agujero, dio media vuelta para ver como estaba Tomoyo pero tenía una zeta en la frente y se dejó caer sola en el agujero.

_**¡¡¡TOMOYO, SHAORAN!!!  
**_

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del 3 capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón". En el siguiente capítulo ¿Quién le hizo aquella marca a Tomoyo¿Será cierto que algo nuevo esta apunto de suceder? No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón"**

**Notas de SoritaK**

_Bueno ha terminado este capítulo, creo que es uno de los que más me gustan, pero el siguiente capítulo es mi favorito. Espero que les siga gustando mi historia, la hice para honrar la dulce y llena de aventura historia de Sakura. Espero que me sigan acompañando. COMAN WAFFLES:D_

_Un placer coincidir en esta vida_


	4. La expedición Primera parte

**Capítulo 4  
La expedición  
Primera parte.**

"_Yo seré el que te proteja de todo mal"_

Sakura se levantó de golpe, muy asustada y llena de sudor. Le recorrieron unas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su respiración era muy rápida, parecía que su corazón corría a mil por hora. Kero salió de su cajón y fue inmediatamente con su dueña.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?  
- Tuve otro terrible sueño, sólo que esta vez Tomoyo y Shaoran se caían al agujero.  
- ¿Por qué tienes esos sueños? Han pasado tres días.  
- No lo sé, pero cada vez son más terribles, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos.  
- No te preocupes Sakura, estoy seguro que hallaremos una solución a esto.

**Toc-Toc**

Kero se va lo más rápido que pudo a su cajón y se encerró. Sakura se quitó las lágrimas de su cara. Se tapó con la sabana y añadió:

- Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y entró su hermano a la habitación.

- Te escuche gruñir monstruo. ¿Estás bien?  
- Si no te preocupes, sólo tuve una pesadilla.  
-: Que yo sepa los monstruos no tienen pesadillas porque ya tienen con verse todos los días en el espejo.  
-¡Hermano!  
- Por cierto, vas a llegar tarde de nuevo.-dijo al mismo tiempo en que salía de su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.   
- ¡Hermano!-gritó Sakura aún enojada. Miró el reloj.- No puede ser, es tardísimo.

Kero estaba apunto de abrir el cajón donde estaba escondido pero ella lo cerró de golpe con su rodilla porque se estaba viendo en el espejo para peinarse su cabello. Después de esto, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Kero salió con un golpe en la cabeza.

- Me duele.-dijo Kero frotándose su cabeza.

Sakura, de tan tarde que era, no desayunó, se puso sus patines y salió a toda velocidad sin ni siquiera despedirse. _"Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo"._ Pensaba en su recorrido. En poco tiempo llegó a la escuela, dejó sus patines en los lockers y se puso los zapatos escolares, después subió a toda velocidad las escaleras y llegó a su salón. Abrió la puerta y directamente se fue a su silla a sentarse.

- Hola Sakura.-le saludó Tomoyo.  
- Buenos... días... Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura acostando su cabeza en la banca.

Shaoran ve a Sakura, se levanto de golpe de la silla y puso ambas manos en la mesa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura levantó su cabeza y ve que era Shaoran. Ahí, de pie preocupándose una vez más por ella. Sakura creyó que sólo había sido un sueño en el que Shaoran volvía a estar allí en la escuela y en su vida. Pero se había equivocado, ya no sería más que un sueño sino la misma realidad. Lo mira cariñosamente.

- No te preocupes, me encuentro bien, sólo me cansé.

Entra el maestro y todos se sientan.

- Buenos días. Les tengo algo especial en este día. Ayer discutí con el director para llevarlos a una expedición y gracias a mi ingenio, iremos en dos días.

La clase inmediatamente comenzó a murmurar acerca de todas sus emociones por salir de la escuela con ellos.

- Iremos a un lugar cerca de las afueras de Tomoeda donde hay un vivero, donde estudiaremos las plantas y después pasaremos a un museo, donde hay de todo, nos hospedaremos en unas cabañas que están muy cerca de ambos lugares. Nos quedaremos dos días recuérdenlo, pueden traerse ropa común para la expedición. Les daré estos papeles para que los firmen sus padres.-finalizó el maestro entregando papeles a cada uno. 

PONER RAYA

Dos días pasaron volando en Tomoeda. Pero eso no quería decir que las cosas habían cambiado. Sakura era aún muy tímida con Shaoran. La escuela era la misma de siempre, sólo que en los pasillos no se hablaba más que del día de la expedición. Aunque tanto la escuela como en su vida, todo estuvo normal, a excepción de las noches, tenía el mismo sueño en el cual Tomoyo y Shaoran se caían al agujero de manera cruel. Aunque Kero trataba de romper un nuevo record jugando con el play station. Fujitaka le dio permiso de ir a la expedición y lo mejor es que también a todo el salón. La expedición consistía de esta manera: Primero se pondrían en parejas para el transcurso en el camión y para la cabaña, irían al vivero y al día siguiente se irían al museo y de vuelta a casa.

Al fin llegó el día de la expedición. Sakura se levantó TEMPRANO por primera vez en su vida para no llegar tarde a la mejor expedición que tal vez sería la mejor de su vida. Iba a estar con Shaoran dos días enteros sin interrupciones de su hermano e iba a poder estar con Tomoyo en una cabaña ambas solas para contarse secretos. Serían muy agradables aquellos días. Sakura se dirigía a la escuela con una maleta en sus manos, patinando rápidamente. Vestía con una falda color roja que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, llevaba un listón rojo en el cabello, una blusa color beige donde en el centro venían dos alas con un corazón. Esa blusa era su favorita por que podía recordar el bello recuerdo de la carta amor. Dejó sus patines en el locker bajó llave y se dirigió a su salón. Abrió la puerta y vio que todos estaban muy emocionados, parecía que ya habían llegado todos, era un alivio para ella ya que al menos no era la única persona que no quería llegar tarde. Al entrar, muchas personas la miraron y parecían asombrados. Sakura se sentó en su banca y vio a Tomoyo. Tomoyo vestía con una falda larga color blanca al igual que la blusa, aunque esta era de mangas largas y en las esquinas tenían unos bordados que se destacaban y un bolso que hacía juego con su falda. Tomoyo la miró con sus ojos brillosos.

- Sakura te ves divina.  
- Vamos no es para tanto.

Sakura busca con la mirada a todos sus compañeros, estaban Chiharu que vestía muy deportiva, Naoko, que vestía muy a la antigua, Ricca, con un hermoso vestido, Yamazaki que traía unos shorts y una blusa roja. Pero no veía a Shaoran por ninguna parte, miró al lado suyo para ver si estaba allí y efectivamente estaba sentado mirándola todo rojo. Shaoran vestía con una blusa verde, sin mangas que se le veían muy bien y unos pantalones color café oscuro. Sakura se sonrojo al verlo.

- Te ves muy bien, Sakura.-dijo Shaoran un poco rojo.  
- Gracias.  
- Bien, chicos denme los papeles de autorización.-dijo el maestro.

Uno por uno se levantó para entregar el papel al maestro.

- Muy bien, parece que a todos les dejaron ir. Vayamos afuera, el camión esta esperando.

Todos se levantaron y emprendieron el camino hacia la entrada de la escuela.

- Será muy emocionante esta excursión. Y mira lo que traje...-dijo Tomoyo mientras sacaba de su bolsa una cámara de video.- Me la acabó de comprar, es tiempo de volver a grabar todas tus aventuras y ahora son al lado de Li.  
- En algunas cosas no has cambiado Tomoyo.-dijo Shaoran sudando una gotita en su frente.  
- Hablando de cámaras de video.-dijo Yamazaki.- ¿Sabían que las cámaras de video fueron construidas por una aldea que necesitaba una fotografía que se moviera?  
- No.-dijo Sakura.  
- Así es, entonces solicitaron al mago de su aldea para darle a una fotografía movimiento y el mago logró hacer que se moviera, pero los aldeanos quedaron atrapados bajo una maldición...-continuó Yamazaki.  
- ¿Una maldición?-preguntó Shaoran muy interesado.  
- Así es, se habían quedado atrapados en la fotografía y...  
- Otra vez Yamazaki.-dijo Chiharu estirando la oreja de Yamazaki.- ¿Qué no té cansas de decir mentiras?

Y así se fueron alejando hasta que se perdieron de vista.

- ¿Era mentira?-dijeron a la vez Sakura y Shaoran.

Tomoyo comenzó a reírse. Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y ahí les aguardaba un enorme camión color gris.

- Vamos Sakura tenemos que llevar las maletas a la cajuela del camión.-dijo Tomoyo.  
- De acuerdo.-dijo Sakura.

Uno por uno se fue acercando para dejar su maleta en la cajuela del camión. Dejaron sus maletas y subieron al camión. Dentro había muchos asientos tapizados, una televisión enfrente de cada asiento, había un baño hasta la orilla y estaba el conductor con un copiloto al mando. Una azafata les pidió que tomaran asiento. Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron en la fila izquierda del camión, Sakura escogió al lado de la ventana. Y vieron que Shaoran y Yamazaki se sentaron al frente de ellas. Las parejas estaban acomodadas de esta forma: Sakura y Tomoyo eran la pareja número uno, Rica y Naoko el número dos, Yamazaki y Shaoran el número tres, Chiharu y una amiga suya la número cuatro y así sucesivamente.

De pronto las televisiones se prendieron y comenzaron a ver una película. Todos miraron la película y al terminar, las pantallas se apagaron. Todos comenzaron a opinar acerca de la película. De pronto el camión se detuvo. Sakura miró hacia la ventana y vio que estaban en un enorme prado. Tomo del brazo a Tomoyo, ambas se pusieron de pie y salieron del camión. Al salir contemplaron el lugar. Estaban en un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad, por doquier había numerosos tipos de plantas y a lo lejos se podía contemplar un arroyo pequeño. El cielo estaba despejado. Había algunas montañas con muchos árboles alrededor a lo lejos.

- Que hermoso.-añadió Sakura.  
- Chicos, tomen su maleta y síganme.-dijo el maestro.

Sakura y los demás tomaron sus maletas, dieron vuelta y se dirigieron camino arriba. Todos seguían al maestro y a lo lejos podían contemplarse algunas cabañas hechas de madera.

- Bien, cada cabaña está enumerada, busquen el número de pareja que les toco y esa cabaña se les asigno.-comenzó a explicar el maestro.- Dejen sus maletas y regresen aquí. De hoy en adelante este sitio se llamará el centro de reunión. Tomen las llaves de su cabaña.  
- Hay que buscar el número uno Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura.  
- Ahí esta, al lado de la cabaña número tres.  
- Al lado de la cabaña de Shaoran.-añadió Sakura algo roja.  
- Parece que vamos a estar cerca.-dijo Shaoran.  
- ¡¿Me escuchaste Shaoran?!-gritó Sakura.  
- Sí.-afirmó Shaoran mirándola tiernamente.  
- Vayamos a dejar las cosas Li.-dijo Yamazaki. Lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la cabaña. 

Sakura ve alejarse a Shaoran. Tomaron las llaves y ambas caminaron hacia la cabaña. La cabaña lucía de un piso. Sakura abrió la puerta y vio su interior. En la derecha había una pequeña cocina con una mesa-comedor y había una pequeña ventana donde se podía contemplar el arroyo que habían visto hace unos segundos, había una pequeña sala con unos muebles pequeños color marrón, más adelante había una puerta, la abrió y vio dos hermosas camas con unas sabanas color beige, una de ellas estaba arrinconada a la pared. Había una ventana con una cortina donde afuera se podía observar la cabaña número tres. En medio de las camas había un buró con una lámpara y al lado había un closet. Sakura escogió la cama que estaba al lado de la pared. Ambas dejaron sus maletas en sus camas. Sacaron un cuaderno, unas plumas y una cámara de sus maletas.

Sakura se asomó por la ventana para ver si alguien estaba saliendo de sus cabañas, y vio a muchas personas correr, miró la cabaña donde se encontraba Shaoran. Miró una ventana de la cabaña y vio a Shaoran que la estaba saludando. Sakura se dio la vuelta muy roja y vio que Tomoyo ya no estaba, salió de la habitación y la vio de pie en la puerta principal esperándola con una sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia ella y cerraron la cabaña bajo llave. Después se dirigieron con los demás al punto de reunión.

- Parece que estamos todos. Iremos al vivero. ¿Traen los cuadernos, plumas y cámaras?-dijo el maestro.  
- Sí.-respondieron todos.  
- Volvamos al camión.

Subieron al camión. Después de un tiempo llegaron al vivero. Todos bajaron y vieron en donde estaban. Alrededor había muchos jardines y también muchos techos. Al frente de ellos había un gran camino hecho de tierra sólida que conducía al interior del vivero.

- Sus compañeros les están dando un mapa del vivero, trabajaran en pares y tomarán información de cada planta de este lugar.-comenzó a explicar el maestro.- Tienen una hora, después cuando escuchen la campana podrán almorzar y poco después nos iremos de regreso a las cabañas. A trabajar.

Todos se separaron y comenzaron a juntar información de las plantas del vivero. Después de un tiempo, se escuchó una campana tocar. Tomoyo y Sakura buscaron a los demás y vieron a Shaoran y a Yamazaki sentados bajo un árbol a lo lejos. Se dirigieron hacia ellos y notaron que no había nadie más.

- ¿Podemos almorzar con ustedes?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
- Claro.-dijo Yamazaki.

Cada uno de ellos mostró sus almuerzos. Sakura miró el de Shaoran con gran inquietud.

- Se ve delicioso tu almuerzo Shaoran.-dijo Sakura.  
- Gracias.-agradeció Shaoran ruborizandose.- ¿Cómo les fue en su investigación?  
- Miren.-dijo Sakura mostrandoles su información.  
- Enséñales la nuestra Yamazaki.-dijo Shaoran.  
- Creí que tu la habías tomado.-dijo Yamazaki.  
- No, yo no las tengo.  
- De acuerdo, enseguida regreso.-dijo Yamazaki poniendose de pie, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.  
- ¿Se les olvidó la información?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
- Sí, pero va a estar en el prado 3 dónde están las plantas que están creciendo.  
- Ya veo. Dime Shaoran ¿No tuviste ninguna dificultad para venir?-preguntó Sakura. Shaoran le negó con la cabeza. Me alegra, ahora podemos estar muy a gusto. Por cierto ¿Dónde están Rica y los demás?  
- No lo sé, creo que están al otro lado del vivero junto con los demás.  
- Tal vez no han terminado.-dijo Tomoyo.  
- Es lo más probable pero al menos podemos...

_**¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

- Ese fue Yamazaki.-dijo Shaoran sorprendido.  
- El grito proviene del prado 3.-añadió Sakura también sorprendida. 

Los tres se levantaron y corrieron hacia el prado 3. Entraron. Dentro había muchas mesas en las cuales había cientos de plantas naciendo, este estaba cubierto por un gran techo blanco dónde no se podía ver el exterior. Las mesas estaban formadas en varias hileras. Sólo había un espacio para poder entrar. Aunque no vieron a nadie.

- Yamazaki ¿Estás aquí?-gritó Shaoran.

Nadie contestó.

- Sakura no te separes de mí.-dijo Shaoran. Sakura le afirmó con su cabeza.  
- Yo no veo a nadie en este lugar.-dijo Tomoyo mirando alrededor.  
- Busquemos detrás de las mesas.-sugirió Sakura.

Se separaron y buscaron fila por fila. Sakura se fue hacia la derecha, Shaoran al centro y Tomoyo hacia la izquierda. Cada uno de ellos buscaba detenidamente a Yamazaki y cuidaban sus espaldas por sí algo ocurría.

- No, aquí no esta.-gritó Sakura desde el punto en donde estaba.  
- Aquí tampoco.-gritó Shaoran.  
- Lo encontré.-gritó Tomoyo.

Shaoran y Sakura se dirigieron hacia Tomoyo que estaba en la orilla izquierda. Se encontraba agachada en un rincón. Tomoyo se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado. Yamazaki estaba recargado en la pared con la cabeza agachada, parecía estar desmayado.

- Tiene rasguños.-dijo Shaoran.  
- ¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntó Tomoyo algo asustada.  
-Miren, la zeta.-dijo Sakura apuntando hacia Yamazaki.

En la mano izquierda de Yamazaki se encontraba la misma zeta que había tenido Tomoyo hace dos días. Sakura la toco y notó que estaba aún caliente.

- Paso hace un momento esto. Pobre Yamazaki.  
- ¿Pero quién esta haciendo todo esto?-dijo Shaoran muy confundido.  
-No lo sé.-añadió Tomoyo.-¿Así yo me veía?  
- Sí, aunque la zeta de Yamazaki parece haber sido echa recientemente.  
- No debe de estar lejos el culpable.-dijo Sakura. Se levantó, estaba segura que podría buscar al culpable. De pronto sintió la mano de Shaoran sujetando su brazo izquierdo.  
- Espera, yo iré a ver.-dijo Shaoran decidido. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo del prado 3.  
- Hay que sacar a Yamazaki de aquí o alguien podría venir y verlo en estas condiciones.-concluyó Sakura.

Tomoyo y Sakura toman a Yamazaki de los brazos y lo llevan afuera.

- ¿Adónde lo llevamos?-preguntó Sakura.  
- En dónde estábamos almorzando.-sugirió Tomoyo.

Iban ya casi a llegar pero Shaoran llega corriendo con Sakura muy preocupado.

- Dénmelo a cargar.-dijo Shaoran.  
- No te preocupes podemos cargarlo.  
- Pero se van a lastimar.

Shaoran toma a Yamazaki y lo carga en la espalda. Lo lleva al árbol en donde estaban almorzando. Por fortuna aún no había nadie a los alrededores, parecía que aún no acababan el trabajo. Acostaron a Yamazaki en el suelo. Todos se sientan alrededor de él.

- Ya van dos casos.-dijo Shaoran muy pensativo.- Lo peor de todo es que no sabemos de quien se trate. Tenemos que averiguarlo cuanto antes.   
- Por cierto ¿Trajiste tu trabajo?-preguntó Tomoyo. Shaoran buscó alrededor y al instante negó con la cabeza.  
- Yo iré, estás cansado.-dijo Sakura. Shaoran trató de detenerla. - No te preocupes estaré bien.  
- Yo iré, no me perdonaría si te hicieran daño.-dijo Shaoran corriendo nuevamente hacia el prado 3.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de felicidad en su corazón. Aquél Shaoran era del quien se había enamorado. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, ahora lo más importante era descubrir al responsable de aquellos actos extraños.

- Tomoyo... ¿Podrías grabar la zeta con tu cámara?-dijo Sakura.  
- Claro.-afirmó Tomoyo. Sacó su cámara.

Tomoyo comenzó a grabar la zeta de la mano izquierda de Yamazaki. Era idéntica a la que había tenido Tomoyo.

- ¿Crees que se trate de algún villano?-preguntó Tomoyo algo asustada.  
- Tal vez, es muy probable. Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así.  
- En eso tienes razón.  
- Ahora el problema es que... ¿Cómo le haremos para quitar la zeta de ahí?  
- Recuerda que a mí se me quitó sola.  
- Tienes razón, pero esta vez no se quiere quitar.

De pronto una luz blanca cegadora apareció en la mano de Yamazaki que inundó todo el lugar con su luz. Cerraron los ojos. Unos minutos después, ambas abrieron los ojos y vieron que ya no estaba la zeta.

- Desapareció de nuevo.  
- Tienes razón, lastima que no vimos nada.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y vio sus manos. Aún tenía la cámara encendida y estaba aún enfocando la mano izquierda de Yamazaki donde ya no estaba la zeta.

- Lo tengo.  
- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?  
- Tomoyo. ¿Crees que tu cámara allá grabado cuando salió la luz y no pudimos ver nada? Tal vez podamos ver lo que sucedió.  
- Tal vez, veamos.

Tomoyo puso la cámara en "editar" y regresó la cinta unos cuantos segundos. En esos momentos llegó Shaoran.

- Ya regresé.-dijo Shaoran con la información en sus manos.- ¿Y la zeta?  
- Desapareció hace unos instantes pero la cámara de Tomoyo grabó ese momento, tal vez podamos ver lo que sucedió con claridad.-dijo Sakura.  
- Bien pensado.

Tomoyo presiono el botón "play" y la cámara comenzó a editar lo que había grabado. En la pantalla estaba la mano de Yamazaki con la zeta y se escuchaban las voces de Sakura y Tomoyo.

- En ese momento me fui ¿cierto?-preguntó Shaoran. Sakura le afirmó con la cabeza.

En ese momento se vio que una luz blanca comenzaba a dar su brillo. De pronto la cámara comenzó a lanzar chispas, Tomoyo soltó rápidamente la cámara. Y en ese momento se rompió en dos la cámara.

- ¿Pero que es lo que sucedió?-exclamó Tomoyo muy sorprendida.  
-: Tal vez el que este detrás de todo esto no quiere que veamos con claridad lo que sucede cuando la luz brilla.-dijo Shaoran muy pensativo.  
- Tienes razón. Siento mucho lo de tu cámara Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura.  
- No hay problema.-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Sacó su bolsa, tras un rato de buscar algo en ella, sacó otra cámara.- Tengo otra.

Sakura y Shaoran no pudieron evitar mirarla sorprendidos. En esos momentos Yamazaki levantó su cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?  
- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran preocupado.  
-Sí.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió?-preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.  
- Según recuerdo fui por la información, la vi en una mesa que estaba en el centro así que fui por ella, pero sentí que algo estaba detrás de mí, volteé pero no era nadie, continué mi camino pero de nuevo sentí esa sensación, voltee pero nuevamente no era nadie. Desesperado fui por las hojas, me di media vuelta y vi a una persona cubierta por una capa color marrón delante de mí. Retrocedí pero él me seguía, lamentablemente tropecé con los palos de una mesa y caí en un rincón del lado izquierdo. Ahí fue cuando él se agacho enfrente de mí, me tomo de la mano y es todo lo que recuerdo. Pero ¿Quién era él?  
- No lo sabemos pero lo vamos a encontrar. Por el momento prométenos que no le dirás a nadie acerca de esto.-dijo Shaoran.  
- Tienes mi palabra. 

En esos momentos Chiharu corrió hacia ellos.

- Al fin los encontré. Los hemos estado buscando. Todos están dentro del camión menos ustedes.

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al camión. Llegaron y se sentaron en sus asientos correspondientes. Poco después llegaron nuevamente a las cabañas. El resto de la tarde cenaron e intercambiaron su información con los demás. Después calló la noche aunque no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo despierto por que al día siguiente iban a ir al museo. Así que Sakura y Tomoyo decidieron dormirse temprano.

Nuevamente todo estaba oscuro. Se encontraba en el templo Tsukimine sentada en una banca. Sakura se levantó de ella y se dirigió a la orilla del lago. Ahí vio a Shaoran de pie mirando melancólicamente el lago. Corrió hacia él y se puso a su lado. Miró su rostro y parecía un poco preocupado. De pronto una gran explosión se escuchó en la tienda de la profesora Mizuki y un arrasador agujero se fue abriendo hacia ellos. Shaoran se puso enfrente de ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, aparecieron Tomoyo y Yamazaki. Al principio se alegró de verlos pero vio aterrada que sus ojos eran de color rojo. Shaoran volteó a mirar a Tomoyo y a Yamazaki e inmediatamente se separó de ella. Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirando a Shaoran dirigirse hacia ellos. El agujero se abrió detrás de él, por fortuna Sakura no calló en él. De pronto Tomoyo y Yamazaki tomaron de los brazos a Shaoran tratando de empujarlo hacia el agujero. Sakura corrió hacia Shaoran y trato de quitarle de encima a Yamazaki pero este la arrojó al suelo. Ella veía como Shaoran caía al vacío.

_**¡¡SHAORAN!!**_

Sakura sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la habitación de la cabaña. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el frío suelo. Tomoyo aún continuaba dormida. Sakura se levantó del suelo y vio hacia la ventana. Aún era de noche. Miró la cabaña de Shaoran y Yamazaki y vio que las luces de la cabaña estaban apagadas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando la ventana aterrada. Sus sueños cada noche se volvían más terribles que la última vez... Levantó la cortina de la ventana y cerró los ojos tratando de respirar el frío viento de la noche. Abrió los ojos y vio una silueta muy conocida enfrente de ella.

- Pero si tú eres...

**Ha llegado el final de la primera parte del capítulo 4 de "Suspiros del corazón". Nuevamente les doy las gracias por leer mi fic. En la segunda parte ¿A quién habrá visto Sakura? ¿Continuarán los ataques? ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto? No se pierdan la segunda parte de "Suspiros del corazón"**

**Notas de SoritaK :D**

_Olas!! Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, lo escribí mientras estaba en una clase de Inglés xD ya ven que aburridas se ponen las cosas a veces jajaja. Espero que podamos seguir estando todos juntos hasta terminar este fic. Me encantaría conocerles a todos :D. _


	5. La expedición Segunda parte

**Capítulo 4  
La expedición  
Segunda parte. **

"_Aquí estoy no temas, no me separaré de ti"_

- Pero si tú eres...-dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Delante de ella vio el rostro de Shaoran, inmediatamente se alejó de la ventana y se levantó de la cama. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces para saber si lo que veía era la realidad. Pero ahí estaba de pie. Llevaba puesto su pijama y encima de ella una bata. Sakura miró a Tomoyo para ver si se había levantado pero ella aún seguía dormida. Nuevamente lo miró pero no sabía que decirle ni que hacer. Sakura se acerco tímidamente a la ventana tratando de decir alguna palabra pero este se llevó un dedo a la boca indicando silencio. Shaoran le hizo una señal con las manos que indicaba que saliera de la cabaña. Sakura nuevamente le afirmó con su cabeza. Dio media vuelta y descolgó de una esquina de la pared su bata. Se la puso encima y trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación en silencio. Abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar detrás de ella. Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta principal. Tomo las llaves de la cabaña y se las guardo en la bolsa de su bata. Abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró bajo llave. Lo buscó con la mirada. De pronto sintió que le tocaban el hombro, volteó inmediatamente muy asustada y vio que Shaoran estaba delante de ella. Se llevó nuevamente un dedo a sus labios e indico que no hicieran ruido.

- Sígueme.-susurró Shaoran.

Sakura le afirmó con su cabeza. Shaoran dio vuelta a la derecha, ella lo siguió muy de cerca. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y se detuvo detrás de una cabaña. Sakura se puso al lado de él sin saber la causa. Pero pronto lo descubrió por que vio una luz a lo lejos que se acercaba poco a poco a ellos. Parecía que alguien caminaba a lo lejos y que traía una lámpara, aunque esta no se podía ver del todo. Pero se fue acercando este más y más a ellos. Shaoran la sujeto del brazo y se escondieron detrás de unos botes que estaban al lado de la cabaña. Shaoran revisó si la persona se había ido pero vio que estaba de pie justo detrás de ellos. Sólo alcanzo a notar sus piernas. Sakura trato de mirar de quien se trataba y vio que era su maestro en pijama dando una pequeña revisada a la zona.

- Bien en esta cabaña están dormidos.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino a la cabaña de Sakura y Tomoyo, al parecer iba a ir a revisarlas. Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio. Shaoran se estaba preparando para levantarse pero su codo pego con el bote que estaba detrás de ellos y provocó un fuerte sonido. El maestro dio media vuelta inmediatamente y se dirigió a los botes donde ellos se encontraban. Ambos trataron de agacharse lo más que pudieron para no ser vistos.

- ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Sakura asustada en voz baja. El maestro se iba acercando cada vez más y más.

- No lo sé.-dijo Shaoran muy preocupado.

El maestro se acercaba más y más. Se detuvo delante de los botes, aunque no podía verlos por que estaban al otro lado.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?

Shaoran miró el suelo desesperadamente tratando de buscar una salvación, hasta que vio una piedra que estaba al lado suyo. La tomo cuidadosamente y vio que detrás del profesor a lo lejos habían más botes. Shaoran ideo un plan en su cabeza, sólo esperaba que funcionará. Tomo de la mano a Sakura, y aventó la piedra a los botes que provocaron un sonido muy fuerte. El maestro dio vuelta y corrió hacia aquellos botes, Shaoran levantó a Sakura del suelo y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron lejos de allí, dónde nadie los pudiera ver. Se detuvieron, dieron media vuelta y vieron que no los seguían.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado.

- Sí.

Shaoran notó que aún seguía aferrado a la mano de Sakura, inmediatamente la soltó y ambos se ruborizaron. Shaoran le indico que lo siguiera, caminaron mucho hasta llegar a la orilla del arroyo. El lugar era realmente hermoso, el agua del arroyo parecía tranquila, se podía contemplar numerosas montañas y alrededor volaban ligeramente luciérnagas.

- Que hermoso lugar.-dijo Sakura muy emocionada.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el cual podían escucharse los latidos de ambos. Se dieron una mirada pero inmediatamente miraron a otro lugar. Sakura podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de aquella manera. Estaba en un lugar realmente bello al lado del que en realidad amaba con todo su corazón. Shaoran miró a Sakura muy ruborizado.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Sí.

Ambos se sentaron en el pastizal que había cerca del arroyo. Las luciérnagas volaban alrededor de ellos. Sakura miró el cielo, era realmente hermoso, no había ninguna sola nube y las estrellas y la luna brillaban al máximo.

- ¿Sabes Shaoran?-comenzó a decir Sakura mirando el cielo.- Recordé la vez en que fuimos a la playa, unos momentos antes de entrar a la cueva y pasar la prueba de valentía. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque recuerdo las bellas palabras de ánimo que me dijiste ese día Shaoran, te lo agradezco.

Ambos se miraron tiernamente. Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar aquella noche en el que pudieron hablar tranquilamente como amigos.

- Shaoran... ¿Por qué estabas en la ventana de mi cabaña?

- Emm…-respondió Shaoran ante la pregunta tan repentina de Sakura.- Porque no me podía dormir y quería ver si todo estaba bien contigo. Así que me asomé por la ventana y te vi.

- Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien.-dijo Sakura tranquilamente. Shaoran en ese momento estaba mirando el lago con una mirada demasiado nostálgica.

- ¿Que hacías despierta?

Sakura borró inmediatamente su sonrisa y recordó el terrible sueño que había tenido. Miró el suelo y trato de quitarse aquellas terribles imágenes de la cabeza en las cuales caía Shaoran al agujero.

- ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Shaoran angustiado.

- Nada. No te preocupes sólo tuve una pesadilla.

- ¿Pero estás bien?

- Si, estoy bien.

- Sakura te quería preguntar algo...

- Me lo puedes decir.

Shaoran dejó de mirar el arroyo y miró fijamente a Sakura. Aunque casi no podía mirarla directamente por que se ruborizaba muchísimo.

- Emm... me preguntaba...

- ¿Sí?

Shaoran estaba apuntó de decirle que si quería ser su novia pero simplemente no podían salirle las palabras de los labios.

- Emmm... Te quería comentar acerca de la zeta. Quería hablar de esto contigo a solas.

- ¿Conque era eso?. Bueno¿De qué quieres hablar Shaoran?

- ¿Quién crees que este detrás de todo esto?

- No lo sé.- negó Sakura. En ese momento vio el terrible recuerdo de los sueños que había tenido, donde Shaoran caía al agujero.- En verdad no lo sé y no quiero que suceda nada malo.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que encontraremos al culpable.

- Pero... ¿En dónde encontramos la información?

-: En estos momentos lo más conveniente es disfrutar la expedición sin que esto pase por alto.

- ¿Crees que algo malo suceda?

- No te sé contestar, sólo espero que no suceda nada malo.

Volvieron a quedarse ambos sin habla alguna. Había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Shaoran que ya no sabían que decirse. Algo les impedía hablar como los demás. Ambos miraron el cielo nocturno. Algo tranquilizaba al ambiente. Sakura respiró profundamente el aire y cerró los ojos. Solamente sentía que su cuerpo se había recargado en algo. Estaba ahí con Shaoran respirando aquel aire refrescante. En el aire escuchó una voz.

- Sakura dime... ¿Tienes sueño?

- Un poco.-añadió Sakura aún con los ojos cerrados.- Me alegra que ambos veamos lo mismo Shaoran.

- Yo también.

Sakura abrió los ojos y notó que estaba recargada al lado de Shaoran. Inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y lo miró muy ruborizada.

- Lo siento mucho Shaoran, creí que estaba recargada en una piedra.

Shaoran se levanto lentamente del suelo y miró fijamente a Sakura con ternura.

- No hay ningún problema Sakura. ¿Te gustaría regresar a la cabaña?

Sakura tenía la cabeza muy dudosa. Por una parte quería quedarse a mirar las estrellas junto con Shaoran pero por otra parte quería huir lejos de Shaoran y no volverlo a ver. Algo raro le sucedía a su cuerpo pero por alguna razón le agradaba sentir aquello. Miró el cielo para al menos pensar claramente en la respuesta que le tenía que dar. Shaoran miró también el cielo. De pronto una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Viste eso? Fue una estrella fugaz.

- Pide un deseo tal vez se haga realidad.

Sakura pensó: _"Shaoran, tú eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida, tú eres mi mayor deseo, lo único que quiero pedir es que no le suceda nada malo a nadie"._

- ¿Lista?-preguntó Shaoran.

- Sí, me gustaría regresar a la cabaña.

* * *

Ambos llegaron rápidamente a la cabaña de Sakura. En el camino no habían hablado mucho ya que no querían ser descubiertos por nadie. Mientras caminaban, ambos se compartían miradas muy tiernas, después de todo ambos sentían lo mismo. Estar juntos nuevamente era lo mejor que podría haberles pasado.

- Gracias Shaoran por llevarme al lago.

- No hay problema.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el ambiente. Ambos estaban realmente cansados, pero no querían separarse. Sólo que no tenían palabras para expresar lo que realmente sentían. Cada vez que trataban de hacerlo se les olvida cómo hablar. Sakura trató de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta el momento, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo le impedía realizar cualquier movimiento. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. En verdad era una tonta. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera decirle nada a Shaoran.? Después de todo, estaba nuevamente a su lado y había tantas cosas por decirle… Se dio la vuelta y lo vio aún de pie justo al frente de ella. Tal vez no podría decirle con palabras lo que sentía, pero había algo que sabía hacer muy bien cuando se trataba darle las gracias a alguien. Se acercó a él, extendió los brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Sintió el cuerpo de Shaoran muy tenso, pero tras pasar unos cuantos segundos lo sintió más ligero conforme pasaba el tiempo. Unos brazos cálidos la rodearon, los brazos de su ser más querido. En realidad no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban abrazados y sinceramente no le importaba. Sintió la mejilla de Shaoran cerca de su oído.

- Sabes que siempre estaré en donde quiera que tú estés.

De pronto escucharon un sonido extraño detrás de ellos. Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y miraron juntos al frente. El sonido había sido un gato que había tirado sin querer un bote de basura al tratar de llevarse algo de comida. Ambos respiraron con alivio, por un momento creyeron que se trataba del maestro.

- Será mejor irme, antes que alguien nos vea.-añadió Shaoran.- Buenas noches Sakura.

- Igualmente Shaoran.-deseó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Todo el mundo se levantó temprano y se reunieron en el punto de reunión. Ninguno de los alumnos se enteró que Shaoran y Sakura habían dado un pequeño paseo nocturno. Gracias al cielo, Sakura no tuvo pesadillas después de dormir de nuevo. Sakura ese día se vistió con una falda de color azul cielo y con una blusa color beige de mangas cortas. Tomoyo se vistió con unas medias largas color negro, combinadas con una falda rosa, al igual que la camisa. Todos llevaban su maleta en sus manos y unos papeles afuera.

- Bien. Regresemos al camión para ir al museo.

Todos regresaron al camión y subieron. Después de unos minutos se detuvo el camión. Todos bajaron de él y vieron en donde estaban. Delante de ellos había un bello museo con unos jardines hermosos, todo el museo estaba rodeado por una reja de color gris oscuro y el museo era de una planta, sólo que parecía una mansión.

- Está enorme.-exclamó Sakura al ver el museo.

- Chicos. Hoy nos guiará una guía que esta aquí a mí lado.-dijo el maestro. Al lado de él había una joven con el cabello color negro que lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo y vestía con un uniforme del museo que era color rojo.- Dirá información acerca del museo y quiero que tomen nota de cada cosa que les muestre. Entremos.

Todos entraron. Primero había un gran vestíbulo donde llevaba a muchas puertas a sus alrededores, había en total cinco puertas y cada una de ellas mostraba algo especial. Primero entraron a la puerta del arte. Vieron muchas pinturas históricas y famosas en el mundo. Después entraron a la zona natural, dónde mostraban varias plantas y la historia de la humanidad. Luego entraron a la zona donde mostraban las maravillas del universo y como fue creada la tierra. Luego entraron a la zona de la geografía. Y por último entraron a la zona de la historia. La señorita había mostrado la antigua historia de Tomoeda y de sus alrededores.

- Y así fue como lograron llevar acabo la ciudad que es ahora. Si quieren pueden mirar toda esta zona dedicada a la historia por favor.-finalizó la señorita.

Los chicos inmediatamente se separaron por parejas y comenzaron a observar toda la zona. Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamazaki y Shaoran estaban tomando nota de la historia de Tomoeda juntos. Shaoran se acerco a Sakura y la saludo. En esos momentos Tomoyo le pidió a Yamazaki que fueran a observar una pintura que estaba lejos de allí, para dejarlos a solas. Ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos al mirar su soledad. Sakura miró al lado suyo tratando de mirar algún otro objeto. Algo le llamó la atención. Al lado de ella había una pequeña mesa donde mostraba, con seguridad de un inmenso cristal, una pequeña caja echa de madera.

- Shaoran, mira esto.-dijo Sakura. Shaoran volteó y miró la caja.- Mira lo que tiene bordado en la esquina.

Shaoran se sorprendió al mirarlo. Había en una esquina de la caja la misma zeta que Tomoyo y Yamazaki habían tenido días atrás.

- Es la zeta.-concluyó Shaoran.

Sakura buscó alrededor de la mesa si había alguna información acerca de la caja pero no vio nada. En esos momentos paso a su lado la señorita que era su guía.

- Disculpe.-dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó la señorita.

- ¿Qué información tiene acerca de esta caja?

- Lo único que sabemos es que le pertenecía a alguien en la antigüedad, hace mucho un señor nos dijo que era un tesoro que le habían obsequiado al emperador de aquella época.

- ¿Podríamos verla?

- Lo siento no puedo y aunque me dieran permiso lo más extraño de aquella caja es que no se puede abrir.

- Gracias.

- De nada.-dijo la señorita retirándose.

- Esta caja podría darnos una respuesta clara de lo que esta sucediendo.-dijo Shaoran.

- Pero no podemos sacarla.

- No te preocupes tengo...

De pronto, todos los alumnos junto con el maestro, entraron a la sala donde ellos se encontraban.

- Chicos ya es tarde, los llevaremos al colegio para que se vayan a sus casas.-dijo el maestro.

- Vamos Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo sujetándola del brazo y llevándola directo al camión.

Subieron al camión y volvieron a la escuela. Todos bajaron del camión, tomaron sus maletas y poco a poco se marcharon a sus casas cada uno. Sakura tomo su maleta. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo para ponerse los patines. Shaoran se acercó rápidamente hacia ellas. Dejó su maleta en el suelo.

- Sakura tenemos que conseguir esa caja.

- ¿Cuál caja?-preguntó Tomoyo.

Tras pasar unos minutos, ambos le contaron todo lo sucedido a Tomoyo.

- ¿Creen que esa caja podrá darnos una idea de quien esta detrás de todo esto?-preguntó Tomoyo tratando de comprender las cosas. Shaoran le afirmó con su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo la conseguiremos si le pertenece al museo?-preguntó Sakura.

- Tendremos que tomarla prestada por algunos días y analizarla.-propuso Shaoran.

- ¿Cuándo iremos Shaoran y cómo?-insistió Sakura. Shaoran no tuvo respuesta alguna para ella, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

- Yo los llevaré. –sugirió Tomoyo. Ambos trataron de detener su oferta, después de todo, era demasiada molestia.-No hay problema además voy a poder grabarte de nuevo. Ahora con esta nueva aventura como la dueña de las cartas más poderosas del mundo.

- No sigas Tomoyo, no es para tanto.-dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

- Sí es así, haremos lo siguiente.-comenzó a explicar Shaoran con la mirada pérdida, parecía que se estaba concentrando totalmente en un plan.- Regresemos a nuestras casas, les decimos que vamos a salir a algún lugar y después hay que reunirnos a las siete en punto en el parque del rey pingüino. ¿De acuerdo?

Dicho esto los tres se dirigieron a sus casas. Sakura patinó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa temprano. Abrió la puerta.

- Ya llegué.

- Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó su padre muy contento.

- Muy bien, vimos muchas plantas y aprendimos muchas cosas en el museo.

- Ya veo. Prepararé la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura subió las escaleras rápidamente, tenía que darse prisa. De pronto sintió que se topo con alguien. Miró de quien se trataba… y ahí estaba, la primera persona con la que no quería encontrarse. Su querido hermano Touya estaba impidiéndole el paso.

- Miren quien llego.-dijo con ironía Touya.- Parece que los días de tranquilidad ya no volverán.

- Sí, yo también te extrañé hermano.

Por fortuna su hermano se hizo hacia un lado dejándola pasar. Sakura subió muy enojada y abrió la puerta de su habitación, dentro Kero estaba jugando con el play station.

- Hola Kero.

- Hola Sakura.-le saludó Kero muy emocionado, tal fue su emoción que apagó el play station.- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien Kero pero no tengo mucho tiempo te tengo que decir lo que ocurrió.

Le cuenta todo a Kero.

- Esa caja nos va a ayudar a nuestra investigación-dijo Kero.

- Sí. Por favor Kero, te pido que te quedes aquí porque no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

- De acuerdo, hoy vendrá el joven Yukito a cenar así que aprovecharé para notificar a Yue.

- De acuerdo.

Sakura abrió el cajón donde tenía las cartas Clow, las agarró todas y las guardó en un bolso, después tomo la llave en forma de estrella.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma a Sakura que aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!- dijo Sakura agarró el báculo e hizo los mismos giros que hacía con él cuando era niña. Sacó la carta Espejo.- Espejo.

La carta espejo tomo su forma física y la saludo.

- Hola, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- Hola, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo. Me gustaría pedirte un favor, suplántame esta vez necesito ir a un museo y llegaré tarde. ¿No hay problema?

- Claro que no.

- Bien me voy.- concluyó Sakura. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y saco una carta.- Vuelo.

Dos hermosas alas le salieron de su espalda y salió por la ventana. El cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Tomoeda parecía darle nuevamente la bienvenida. Hacia mucho tiempo que no había utilizado sus cartas y no había montado el vuelo. La brisa corría en su cabello y podía ver toda Tomoeda. Identificó el parque del rey pingüino y ascendió en los juegos. Sus alas desaparecieron, al igual que su báculo y se lo colgó alrededor de su cuello. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Tomoyo y a Shaoran sentados en unas bancas a lo lejos. Se dirigió hacia ellos. Shaoran llevaba su habitual traje de batalla, le había hecho algunos ajustes, ya que había crecido bastante.

-¿Aún tienes ese traje Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, este traje es muy importante para mí.-dijo Shaoran algo rojo.

- Ahora que estamos reunidos, será mejor entrar a la camioneta.-dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada.- Sakura te acabo de hacer un nuevo traje para que te lo pruebes. Vamos ya quiero vértelo puesto.-dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada. La sujetó del brazo y la metió a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

* * *

Estaban en la entrada principal del museo. Sakura bajó de la camioneta. El traje que le había diseñado Tomoyo era muy hermoso, tenía unas mallas color blanco, tenía puesto en le centro un símbolo con una ala, tenía unos guantes color blanco y una blusa de manga corta donde se podían destacar sus bordes, y para finalizar tenía una falda color beige que hacía juego con sus zapatos. Se veía muy bien a decir verdad, con su larga cabellera color castaño claro.

- Te ves divina.-dijo Tomoyo fascinada al volver a ver a su modelo con sus diseños.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella.-dijo Shaoran muy ruborizado.

- No es para tanto.-dijo Sakura muy roja y nerviosa.

- Bien que comience nuestra misión.-dijo Tomoyo enfocando con su cámara a Sakura y a Shaoran.

- De acuerdo.-dijo Sakura muy emocionada. Se descolgó su llave.

Después de invocar el báculo de Sakura, los tres se acercaron a la puerta del museo.

-¿Cómo entraremos?-preguntó Tomoyo.

- Por el techo. –dijo Shaoran.

Sakura utilizó la carta "Flotar" para llevarlos al techo. Llegaron y vieron una puerta arrinconada. Abrió la puerta mientras que Tomoyo la filmaba. Bajaron unas escaleras que estaban frente a ellos y vieron que habían llegado al vestíbulo de entrada. Sakura miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien. Sólo vio a un guardia de pie que estaba en la esquina de la entrada de la zona de la naturaleza. Shaoran se puso al frente de ella.

- Tenemos que distraerlo de algún modo.-dijo en voz baja.

- No te preocupes.-dijo Sakura. Saco una carta cuidadosamente.- "Sueño".

Al instante el guardia se durmió. Todos corrieron a la puerta en donde estaba la zona histórica. Entraron. No vieron a nadie a su alrededor. Buscaron la mesa en donde estaba la caja.

- Aquí esta.-dijo Sakura. Se acercó a la mesa sacando una carta de su bolsillo.- Niebla.

La niebla derritió lentamente el cristal hasta desvanecerse. Sakura tomo la caja pero al instante sonaron unas alarmas que inundó su sonido por todo el museo.

- Esto ya me lo esperaba.-dijo Shaoran.

- Cuidado Li.-gritó de pronto Tomoyo.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final. En el siguiente capítulo¿Qué habrá en aquella caja¿Por qué Tomoyo alertó a Li¿Podrán salir del museo? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón"**

**Notas de SoritaK**  
_Hola de nuevo. Sinceramente este capítulo me gusta mucho y es el que más me ha costado trabajo. Al momento de escribir la escena en donde Sakura y Shaoran están en el lago, tuve que pensar mucho sobre qué poner y además los sentimientos que en ese momento sentían los dos. Muchas gracias nuevamente, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto review en el fic. Aquí dejaré las respuestas._

**Mirzhashaoran**: Hola mi querida amiga, hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me has brindado en estos últimos años. Gracias por ser una de las primeras personas que leyó mi fic.  
**Princesa Sakura**: Hola Bp-chan!. ¿Cómo olvidarme de ti?. Creo que nos conocímos gracias a este fic ¿cierto?. Aunque hace mucho que no te veo, quiero decirte que me has ayudado mucho a seguir adelante con mis fics y que me has dado un apoyo incondicional. Muchas gracias.  
**Gabyhyatt**: No nos conoceremos, pero espero y nos podamos conocer mejor algún día. Muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de escribirme un review. Y si… hay muchos misterios ja ja, pero conforme vaya avanzando el fic, se irán revelando varios de ellos pero también presentándose nuevos.  
**Johanna-Ikari:** Con mucho gusto te traigo un nuevo capítulo. No te preocupes, Eriol saldrá muy pronto conforme vaya avanzando la historia. La verdad me he basado mucho en la serie original. Muchas gracias, espero y nos podamos conocer mejor. Saludos para ti también!


	6. La caja

**Capítulo 5  
La caja**

"_Un misterio nuevo nos esta asechando" _

- ¡Cuidado Li!-gritó Tomoyo.

Shaoran se dio media vuelta y tan solo vio un gran brazo al frente suyo. Aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo ya que el brazo lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un extremo de la pared. Shaoran se estrelló contra la pared, golpeándose fuertemente en la espalda.

- ¡Shaoran!-gritó Sakura.

Sakura se volteó muy enojada para ver el causante del golpe de Shaoran. Pero no lo podía creer, era el guardia que había dormido con la carta sueño minutos atrás. ¿Cómo había despertado? Tomoyo se colocó atrás de Sakura. El guardia no parecía estar bajo ningún hechizo sólo parecía estar cumpliendo con su trabajo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el guardia.

- No le diré nada.-dijo Sakura con voz desafiante.

- De todas formas los van a atrapar y descubrirán su identidad. Así que díganmelo de una buena vez.

- No.-negó Sakura.

- Prometo no hacerles daño.-dijo el guardia. –Ahora devuélveme la caja.

- Lo siento pero la ocupamos para descubrir un misterio.

- En ese caso tendrá que ser por las malas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el guardia, Shaoran se puso delante de Sakura con sus brazos extendidos, tratando de protegerla.

- Niño-dijo el guardia enojado.- Quítate de mí camino, a no ser que quieras un buen golpe.

Discretamente, Shaoran se acercó lo más que pudo a Sakura. Ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

-Escúchame- dijo Shaoran en un susurro.- Utiliza la carta "Sueño" en él para dormirlo y huir de aquí, sino nos atraparán.

Sakura le afirmó con la mirada. Saco la carta "Sueño" y la activo. La carta sueño paso a través del guardia, este quedó inconsciente y se desmayo.

- Buen trabajo Sakura.-dijo contento Shaoran.- ¿Tienes la caja?

- Sí. ¿Te encuentras bien Sha...

- Este no es momento para eso, tenemos que huir de aquí, no creo que esta alarma sea para que nadie la escuche.-dijo Shaoran. Miró a Tomoyo.- Por favor, ve al centro de controles y borra la cinta de las cámaras de seguridad, nos vemos afuera del museo.

Tomoyo guardó su cámara de video y salió de la zona histórica para dirigirse a la sala de controles. Shaoran y Sakura no tardaron decidir su siguiente movimiento. Ambos corrieron hacia la salida. De pronto la puerta se cerró, con un gran pedazo de metal como defens0a, quedando atrapados sin ninguna salida. Shaoran golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta pero no abría.

-No hay salida.-dijo Shaoran algo enojado.

- Y eso no es lo peor.-añadió Sakura.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta para ver lo que Sakura miraba. Toda la habitación estaba llena de luces infrarrojas que estaban por doquier.

- La única oportunidad para salir del museo es la ventana que esta en la esquina. –dijo Sakura.

Sakura apuntó hacia la ventana, se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, pero antes tenían que cruzar todas las luces infrarrojas.

-¿Qué sucede si tocamos alguna luz?-preguntó Sakura.

- Las luces copiarían nuestro código genético y sería más fácil encontrarnos en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Cómo sacaste esa información?-preguntó impresionada.

- Ahh... pues... lo leí de una revista.-dijo Shaoran algo nervioso.

De pronto, Shaoran sujeto el brazo a Sakura y la jaló a una orilla donde no había ninguna luz infrarroja. Se extraño por su comportamiento, debía de tener una razón para tratarla de esa manera. No tardo en averiguarlo. Las luces se estaban moviendo de un lado hacia el otro a gran velocidad.

- Tendremos que cruzar rápido hacia la ventana porque se están moviendo a mayor velocidad las luces.-dijo Shaoran muy serio.

Shaoran sujeto nuevamente el brazo a Sakura y paso a paso cruzaron las luces infrarrojas. Poco después llegaron a la ventana. Shaoran trato de abrir la ventana pero no podía.

- La ventana esta atascada.-dijo Shaoran mientras trataba de abrirla.

- Sólo nos queda un método pero tendrás que voltearte.-dijo Sakura algo ruborizada.

-E-esta bien.-dijo Shaoran algo confundido.

- Cierra los ojos y no veas.

Shaoran se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos. Sakura saco la carta "Fuerza". En un instante abrió la ventana, sujeto a Shaoran del brazo, que este aún seguía volteado con los ojos cerrados y saltó de la ventana. Cayeron en un arbusto.

- ¿Estás bien Shaoran?-preguntó Shaoran muy preocupada.

- Sí, pero será mejor que huyamos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del museo a la calle. Inmediatamente vieron una camioneta donde estaba adentro Tomoyo.

- Pronto, suban porque escuchó las sirenas de los policías.-dijo Tomoyo.

Era verdad, se lograban escuchar las sirenas de la policía aproximándose. Ambos subieron a la camioneta y salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron. Los tres suspiraron al estar a salvo, había cumplido con la misión, pero nunca se esperaron tantos obstáculos en el camino.

- ¿Lograste quitar la cinta?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí.-afirmó Tomoyo. En sus manos mostró la cinta.-Aquí la tengo.

Poco después, se detuvieron en el parque del rey pingüino. Bajaron de la camioneta, donde Sakura ya estaba vestida con su ropa normal. Caminaron un poco y se sentaron en las bancas. Los tres miraron la caja que estaba en las manos de Sakura.

- Ahora sólo hay que abrirla.-dijo Shaoran.

Sakura tomo de un extremo de la caja para abrirla. Estaba apunto de abrirla pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por todo su brazo que hizo que soltará la caja al instante, cayendo esta al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran acercándose rápidamente a Sakura.

- Sí, estoy bien. Eso me dolió.

Shaoran tomo la caja y trato de abrirla pero él también recibió una descarga eléctrica y también la soltó. Tomoyo se agachó, sujeto la caja del suelo y trato de abrirla pero también recibió una descarga eléctrica.

- Tenía razón la señorita del museo, esta caja no se puede abrir.-concluyó Sakura.

- Lo peor de todo es que tengo que irme ya, tengo que regresar al departamento.-dijo Shaoran.

- Le llevaré la caja a Kero y si algo sucede les hablaré.-sugirió Sakura.

- De acuerdo, cuídate.-dijo Tomoyo.

Y así Tomoyo y Shaoran se marcharon dejándola sola. No perdió su tiempo y utilizó la carta "Volar" para ir a su casa. Emprendió el vuelo y al poco tiempo, Sakura tocó la ventana de su habitación. Enseguida, Kero le abrió la ventana y entró. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y se acostó en su cama, muy rendida.

- Veo que has llegado muy cansada, por suerte la carta "Espejo" esta disfrutando la cena.-dijo Kero.

En ese momento la carta "Espejo" entró a la habitación y vio a su dueña, un poco preocupada, acostado en la cama.

- Veo que has regresado sana y salva.

Sakura inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, aún con su báculo en la mano y miró a la carta.

- Muchas gracias por estar aquí en lugar mío.

- Fue un placer.-dijo la carta Espejo.- Hace mucho que no te ayudaba. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- No te preocupes, no paso nada malo.

- Me alegra, entonces volveré a mi estado original.

La carta "Espejo" volvió a la mano de Sakura en forma de carta. Hizo desaparecer su báculo y lo guardó en su cajón junto con las demás cartas. Después se acostó en su cama y puso la caja al lado suyo.

- ¿Esa es la caja?-preguntó Kero interesado.

- Así es. Desde que me fui pase por...

Unos minutos después...

- ¿Entonces esa caja no la pudieron abrir y te la encargaron para que yo la abriera?-preguntó Kero. Sakura le afirmó con su cabeza. -Haré lo posible.

Kero se acerco a la caja pero algo sucedió de pronto, un escudo apareció delante de la caja que le dio una descarga eléctrica, que provocó que saliera volando.

- ¿Kero estás bien?-preguntó Sakura desde su cama.

- Sí, pero ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo sé, pero la misma descarga que tu recibiste también la recibimos nosotros.

- La única opción que nos queda es preguntándole a las cartas.-sugirió Kero.

Prepararon las cartas en el escritorio de Sakura y al lado derecho pusieron la caja del museo. Poco después todo estaba listo.

- Muy bien Sakura, ahora puedes comenzar.

- Cartas creadas por el mago Clow, quiero que respondan a mi pregunta... ¿Con que mal nos estamos enfrentando?

Las cartas comenzaron a brillar y poco después se desvaneció su luz.

- Ahora voltea la carta de arriba y así sabremos quien es el responsable de todo esto.-respondió Kero.

Sakura aproximó su mano a la carta, la toco y la levantó para así voltearla. Al instante las cartas se esparcieron por toda la habitación. Sakura se puso de pie y juntó cada una de ellas. Algo estaba mal en ellas, estaban frías.

- Kero, algo les sucedió a las cartas. Están muy frías.

Kero se acercó rápidamente a su dueña y tocó una de las cartas. La miró algo preocupado.

- El sujeto que esta detrás de todo esto no quiere que nos enteremos de sus planes, por el momento.-dijo Kero.

- Tendremos que buscar información por nuestra cuenta y no por la magia.

- Exacto. Ahora mejor duérmete que mañana vas a volver a la escuela.

- Pero tengo que decirles a Shaoran y a Tomoyo acerca de esto.

- Podrás hacerlo mañana, te veo muy cansada.

Sakura se cambió y se puso la pijama. Apagó las luces y se durmió rápidamente, porque estaba muy cansada.

Nuevamente estaba en el templo Tsukimine, estaba de pie en la orilla del lago. Caminó para ver si podía encontrar a alguien y vio a Shaoran sentado en una banca a la orilla del lago. Se dirigió hacia a él y se quedó de pie justo enfrente de él sin saber que decir. Shaoran se levantó de la banca y la miró con una mirada muy tierna. Sakura se sonrojó y abrazó a Shaoran sin pensarlo. Él la abrazó también, pero su mirada había cambiado. Parecía muy preocupado por alguna extraña razón. De pronto una gran explosión provino de la tienda de accesorios de la fortuna, provocando que un enorme agujero emergiera del suelo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ambos. Ambos lograron huir del agujero porque saltaron hacia el otro lado. Se miraron los dos y de pronto escucharon algo detrás de ellos. Era Tomoyo, pero no lucía bien, tenía los ojos color rojo con una mirada maligna. Tomoyo se dirigió corriendo hacia Sakura, pero antes de que le pudiera hacer otra cosa, Shaoran la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo y se puso en su lugar ocasionando que Tomoyo lo aventará a él al agujero. Enseguida Tomoyo miró a Sakura y le mostró una sonrisa maligna y de la nada desapareció.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso Tomoyo?!

* * *

Ha llegado el final del quinto capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón". Y en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Por qué Tomoyo había hecho aquello en el sueño de Sakura? ¿Por que la caja no se podía abrir? ¿Será que escondía algo malo? ¿O quizá era el único método para descubrir quien era el causante de aquellas terribles zetas? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón"

**Notas de SoritaK**

Lamento mucho la demora. No pude entrar a la computadora desde hace tiempo porque surgieron muchas cosas en mi vida. Ahora he abandonado algo que me gusta hacer para dedicarme más a mis fics. Este es uno de los capítulos más cortos del fic, pero el siguiente se pondrá mejor. Muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido la historia desde sus inicios.


	7. El misterio

**Capítulo 6  
El misterio.**

"_Tiene que haber una respuesta a todo esto"._

- ¡Sakura!

Sakura abrió los ojos. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba en ese momento, todo era muy confuso. Sentía que no se encontraba ahí. Su cuerpo parecía no querer moverse, no quería ni siquiera intentarlo. Su mente se encontraba en shock. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Había sido realidad? No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y cada día se volvía peor. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar? Era la única pregunta que se repetía en su interior.

De pronto, sintió que algo le tocaba su mejilla. Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella unos cuantos metros. En ese momento, sentía su propio corazón latir rápidamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Trató de tranquilizarse, tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido. Con mucho valor, se acercó a su cama, mirando cuidadosamente su cuarto. Buscó una y otra vez con la mirada algo extraño, pero no encontró nada. Se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y miró a través de ella. Afuera todo parecía normal. Abrió la ventana y se acercó a ella para ver mejor el exterior, pero todo parecía estar bien. Extrañada, Sakura se sentó en su cama. Tal vez había sido sólo su imaginación. Cerró sus ojos. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de imaginarse tantas cosas.

Sin previo aviso, sintió nuevamente que algo le tocaba su mejilla. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. ¡Qué era eso! ¿Podría ser… un fantasma? Al instante, Sakura soltó un grito ahogado, estaba muy asustada y comenzó a mover sus brazos por todo su rostro. Tratando de protegerse. De pronto, sintió que su mano había golpeado algo. Sin notarlo, abrió los ojos para ver qué había golpeado. Una figura pequeña color amarilla estaba saliendo de la cortina de su ventana.

- ¿Así me agradeces después de haberte levantado de tu pesadilla?- gritó muy enojado Kero.

- ¡Kero!-dijo Sakura.

-¿Esta vez qué soñaste?

Kero se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a su dueña. Estaba enojado, de eso no había duda. Aunque estuviera algo molesto, en sus ojos se veía que estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, Sakura se alegró mucho por saber que había sido él y no un fantasma. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Sakura suéltame me vas a matar!

- Lo siento- se disculpó Sakura mientras lo soltaba. Olvidaba que era muy pequeño y podía herirlo fácilmente.

- Bien.-dijo Kero- Dime lo que te paso.

- Shaoran de nuevo cayó al agujero.-dijo Sakura recordando las terribles escenas que había visto.- Esta vez fue por la culpa de Tomoyo.-añadió recordando la terrible mirada de su mejor amiga.- Tengo temor de cerrar los ojos y de nuevo ver a Shaoran caer a ese frío agujero.

Kero se acercó a su dueña y con leves movimientos de su brazo, trato de animarla.

- No te preocupes. Sólo fue un sueño. Aunque… -dijo Kero algo triste.- Es muy extraño que lleves mucho tiempo soñando con todo esto, Sakura.

-¿Crees que los sueños continúen?

- No lo sé.-dijo Kero muy angustiado al no darle una respuesta concreta a su dueña.- Pero hay algo más importante y es el resolver el misterio de esa caja.

Kero señaló hacia la caja. Se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Sakura. No pudieron evitar sentir coraje. Frente a ellos se encontraba la respuesta de todas sus dudas. ¡Pero no sabían cómo abrirla! Sakura afirmó con su cabeza mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Sin duda alguna había sido muy peligroso entrar de esa manera al museo. Por fortuna, todo había salido muy bien… pero un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadía su corazón.

- Lo peor fue que la robamos.-dijo Sakura muy triste.

- No la robaron.-añadió Kero de inmediato.- Sólo la tomaron prestada para averiguar su misterio.-se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj.- Sakura creo que esta vez si te levantaste temprano.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Sakura también mirando el reloj. Era las 6:00 am.- ¡¿Tan temprano es?!

- Mejor arréglate porque luego se te va a olvidar.-se burló Kero.

- Lo haré-dijo Sakura algo enojada.- ¡Pero si me acuerdo de las cosas!

Sakura se levantó e inició la rutina que siempre seguía para prepararse para ir a la escuela. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ambos siguieron hablando sobre los sueños que había tenido. Tras unos breves momentos, Sakura terminó de vestirse. Se dirigió al espejo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello.

- Sakura.-añadió Kero.

- Dime

- ¿Quieres que hablemos con Yue de todo esto?

- Si. Tal vez él sepa algo.

- De acuerdo.-afirmó Kero algo serio.- Porque ayer hablé con el joven Yukito y...

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con Yukito?-preguntó Sakura muy sorprendida.

- Ayer.-dijo Kero.- Cuando no estabas, él vino a cenar.-añadió Kero.- Aproveché para decirle que queríamos hablar con su otra personalidad y me dijo que podían ir a su casa hoy en la tarde.

- Que lindo es Yukito.-dijo Sakura muy feliz, recordando aquéllos días cuando estaba enamorada de él.- Se lo diré a los demás.-añadió. El rostro de Shaoran invadió su mente, haciendo que ruborizará.- Kero, lo único que te pido es que también vayas.

Kero le afirmó con su cabeza. Parecía pensar en muchas cosas. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. En realidad, nunca les había pasado algo similar. Sakura decidió bajar a desayunar, después de todo, debía de comer para poder pensar mejor. Se dirigió a la puerta, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación. En un instante bajó de las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. Esperaba encontrarse con su hermano, pero no vio a nadie.

- Buenos días mamá.-dijo Sakura muy feliz mientras miraba el cuadro de su madre.

- ¿Eres tú monstruo?-preguntó Touya.

La voz de su querido hermano provenía de la sala. Enojada, se dirigió hacia la sala. ¿Cómo era posible que le siguiera molestando que la llamara así? Llegó a la sala y vio a su hermano acostando en el sillón, viendo las noticias.

- ¿Y eso que te levantas temprano?-dijo con ironía Touya.

- No tenía mucho sueño, así que me levanté temprano.-dijo Sakura enojada.

Se dio media vuelta, muy enojada por el comentario de su hermano y entró a la cocina. En verdad tenía mucha hambre, no había cenado la noche anterior. Comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. Decidió hacer unos hot-cakes. Tras varios minutos, terminó de hacerlos, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comerlos rápidamente. ¡Cuánta hambre tenía! Cuando terminó, miró el reloj de la cocina. Era un poco tarde ya, pero si se apresuraba, llegaría temprano. Fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos, mientras escuchaba las noticias.

- Y en otras noticias-dijo la voz de la reportera.- La caja antigua del museo de Tomoeda ha sido robada ayer en la noche.

Sakura se sobresalto tanto que rompió el plato que estaba lavando, haciendo que muchos pedazos cayeran al suelo.

- No hagas tanto escándalo monstruo.-dijo su hermano.

Pero ella no escuchó el comentario de su hermano. Se agachó y comenzó a recoger el desastre que había causado. Agudizó el oído para escuchar las noticias.

- Las autoridades no han descubierto quien es el culpable de este robo.-continuó la reportera.- Aunque un guardia de seguridad nos dijo que tres chicos entraron a altas horas de la noche y robaron la caja. Lo más extraño del caso es que es todo lo que recuerda porque misteriosamente se desmayo. Las autoridades no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados, ya están investigando al culpable de todo esto. En otras noticias...

Sakura se quedó en el suelo por un buen tiempo mientras escuchaba a la reportera. No podía creerlo. La policía estaba buscándolos. Ahora toda Tomoeda sabía sobre el robo. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. Rápidamente limpió los trozos del plato y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí.

- ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Kero muy extrañado.

- En las noticias pasaron el robo de la caja, si descubren que nosotros la robamos, entraremos en prisión.

- ¿Y que esperabas después de robar una caja de un museo? Son sólo consecuencias que iban a suceder. Pero eso olvídalo, haremos lo posible para ocultarla. Lo que importa es averiguar el causante de las zetas.

- De acuerdo trataré de tranquilizarme.-dijo Sakura respirando profundamente.- Mejor me iré a la escuela.

Tras unos instantes, Sakura se encontraba ya en la cocina, con su mochila en la mano. Notó que su hermano ya no estaba viendo la televisión, ni en ningún otro lugar, tal vez ya había salido.

* * *

-Buenos días Kinomoto.-dijo Yamazaki.

Sakura le devolvió el saludo. Había llegado rápidamente a la escuela. Quería cuanto antes llegar a ella. Se dirigió a su asiento y dejo su mochila en él. Se sentó en su lugar y vio que Shaoran y Yamazaki se dirigían hacia ella.

- Es la primera vez que veo que llegas temprano Sakura.-dijo Shaoran.

- Hoy sí me levante muy temprano porque no tenía sueño.-dijo Sakura tratando de evitar los recuerdos de su sueño.

Sabía que era mentira, pero no quería revivir aquel sueño que había tenido.

- ¿Supieron que robaron la caja del museo?- preguntó Yamazaki.

- ¿!Cómo¡? –gritó Shaoran. Todos lo miraron, algo asustados y confundidos al ver cómo había reaccionado. Inmediatamente mostró una actitud seria.

- Salió en las noticias.-dijo Yamazaki.

- Es verdad, yo también las vi.-afirmó Sakura mientras le daba una mirada de angustia a Shaoran.

- Lo más extraño es que nunca pudieron abrir la caja.-dijo Yamazaki.- ¿Sabían que en adentro de esa caja había un mapa de un tesoro pirata?

- ¿En serio?-dijeron Shaoran y Sakura al unísono.

- Así es, y el que lo encontraba, su vida estaría llena de riquezas.-prosiguió Yamazaki.

- ¿Ya tan temprano con tus mentiras?- dijo Chiharu mientras lo agarraba de la oreja.

-Pero si es la verdad.-dijo Yamazaki.

- ¿Era mentira?-dijeron Shaoran y Sakura al unísono.

* * *

Ese día, las clases pasaron volando. Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la escuela. Se dirigían hacia la salida. Mientras tanto Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para contarles a ambos sobre ir a la casa de Yukito. Ambos accedieron y discutieron sobre a qué horas ir. La mejor opción fue ir en ese momento, así que se encaminaron hacia su casa.

* * *

Yukito vivía en la misma casa de siempre. Aquélla casa donde alguna vez habían vivido sus abuelos. No había cambiado mucho, sólo había más plantas que antes. Hace mucho que Sakura no iba a esa casa. Le traían muy bellos recuerdos de cuando estaba en quinto año. Cuando Yukito le gustaba…

Shaoran tocó la puerta y aguardaron a que contestará.

- ¿Quién es?-preguntó Yukito.

- Somos nosotros Yukito.-dijo Sakura.

- ¿Sakura?-preguntó sorprendido Yukito.

Tras la puerta comenzaron a escucharse pasos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme se iba acercando. Poco después, abrió la puerta. Yukito mostró una sonrisa muy amable, aquella que las chicas amaban ver. Estaba vestido con un traje blanco, con una corbata negra y unos pantalones blancos. Los invitó a pasar con mucha alegría. Los tres entraron.

La casa de Yukito era enorme en su interior. Había muchas puertas, de las cuales casi nadie sabía que había tras ellas. Solamente Touya lo sabía. Yukito los llevó hacia un cuarto sencillo. Había una mesa y una televisión pequeña. En el centro de la mesa, se encontraba Kero comiendo un pastel de tres leches.

- Qué bueno que ya llegaste Kero.-dijo Sakura.

- Sí, Yukito me dio este pastel que esta muy rico.-dijo Kero mientras se lo comía.

- Como siempre de glotón.-dijo Shaoran muy serio.

- Cállate mocoso nadie pidió tu opinión.-dijo Kero muy agresivo.

- ¿Cómo?-contestó Shaoran enojado.

Sakura se tuvo que poner nuevamente entre ambos para que no sucediera nada. Todos tomaron asiento mientras que Yukito les servía una taza de té.

- Gracias Yukito.-agradeció Sakura.

- De nada.-dijo Yukito.- Cuanto han crecido los tres.

- Usted también ha crecido mucho joven Yukito.-dijo Tomoyo.

- Te lo agradezco Tomoyo. Ahora los comunicaré con mi otra identidad, esta ansioso por hablar con ustedes.

Yukito se puso de pie. De pronto dos bellas alas salieron de su espalda que lo cubrieron completamente. Sus alas permanecieron así por un tiempo y al abrirse mostraron a su otra identidad. Yue no había cambiado, continuaba con el mismo largo de su cabello, su misma mirada profunda, todo era igual.

-¿De que se trata todo esto?-preguntó Yue.

- Sakura ¿Trajiste la caja?-dijo Kero

- Sí.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura se levantó, se dirigió hacia su mochila y de ella sacó la caja.

- Es la que robaron del museo.-dijo Yue sorprendido.

- Nosotros la tomamos prestada para averiguar lo que esta pasando.-añadió rápidamente Shaoran.

-¿Podrían explicarme?-dijo Yue algo confundido.

- Todo comenzó varios días atrás.-dijo Sakura.

Al terminar de contar la larga historia.

- ¿Entonces vinieron aquí para ver si yo sabría algo acerca de esto, cierto?-preguntó Yue. Todos le afirmaron. - Lo único que sé del causante de estas zetas es que antiguamente el mago Clow luchó contra él. Lamento no darles mucha información pero es todo lo que recuerdo.

- Pero si Eriol no nos mencionó acerca de esto.-dijo Sakura muy extrañada.

- Tal vez ni Eriol sepa lo que esta ocurriendo, porque también posee poca información de la memoria del mago Clow.-dijo Shaoran.

- Tenemos que preguntarle a Eriol y contarle lo que esta ocurriendo.-sugirió Tomoyo.

-Antes que lo hagan.-irrumpió Yue.- Quiero tratar de abrirla.

Yue la sujeto y trato de abrirla. Al instante, las descargas eléctricas avanzaron por todo su cuerpo.

- Ni siquiera las cartas Clow pudieron predecir quien era el causante de todo esto.-dijo Kero.

Yue trazó un arco con sus manos y arrojó varias flechas hacia la caja, pero no hubo efecto alguno.

- Tal y como me lo esperaba.-dijo Yue.- Esta caja esta siendo protegida por una magia muy poderosa. No puedo hacer nada.

- Le preguntaré a Eriol.-dijo Sakura.

- De acuerdo, si sabes algo sólo dímelo.- dijo Yue muy decidido.

De pronto las alas de Yue se abrieron más de lo normal y lo cubrieron completamente. Retornando en varios momentos en Yukito. Sakura se dirigió hacia su mochila y la escondió en ella.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto. La caja la colocó en un cajón de su escritorio. Tendría que esconderla muy bien para que no se enterara de nada su hermano, ya que siempre descubría las cosas. Habían pasado varias horas desde que se había ido de la casa de Yukito. Todos habían decidido irse a sus hogares e investigar todo lo que pudieran sobre la caja. Sakura buscaba el teléfono de Eriol, lo había dejado en alguna parte, pero ya no recordaba en donde. Aunque por más que la buscó no la encontró.

- No encuentro su teléfono.-dijo Sakura muy desesperada.

**Toc-toc.**

El padre de Sakura abrió la puerta de su cuarto, llevaba un teléfono en su mano.

- Sakura es para ti.-dijo Fujitaka.

- Gracias papá.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y sujeto el teléfono. Su padre se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras con prisa. Sakura cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Si diga?

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sakura.-dijo una voz.

- ¿!Eriol¡?.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Por qué Eriol le habló a Sakura? ¿Acaso algo malo sucederá? ¿Qué misterio tendrán que pasar esta vez? No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón"**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Ola! Ahora sí, he traído este capítulo más pronto. Ya apareció Eriol! Me encantó la forma en que hace su aparición triunfal xD Cuando escribí este capítulo fue hace mucho en una clase de Historia y no sé porque pero me imaginé a Eriol con un traje de faraon O.o y traté de describirlo en mi fic como una persona imponente 8D pero ya veremos si lo logré xD. La verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz!. Sinceramente perdonen si a veces mi forma de escribir no es muy clara, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible por remediarlo! :) pero les agradezco sus críticas :D eso es lo k me hace poder crecer . Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic y para los nuevos... entonces bienvenido y Graxias! D

Dedicado a: Todas las personas que han hecho posible que mi vida como escritora... mejoré cada día... se los agradezco de todo corazón.


	8. La búsqueda

**Capítulo 7  
La búsqueda**

"_Aunque tengamos que pasar por lo más tenebroso del mundo, estoy segura que lo lograremos"._

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sakura.-dijo una voz.  
- ¿!Eriol¡?

Al instante pudo reconocer su voz. Nadie tenía su misma forma de hablar, por eso logró identificarlo con facilidad. Sonaba igual de dulce y educada que siempre. ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Eriol le estuviera hablando? No había sabido nada sobre él desde hacia tiempo.

Sin embargo, siempre aparecía en el momento más oportuno, cómo si él siempre supiera cuando ayudarle. Era un alivio escuchar su voz a través del teléfono, se sentía más segura de poder averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Meneó su cabeza mientras se repetía que dejará de tener esos pensamientos… era tiempo de entrar en acción. Decidida, Sakura dio un ligero suspiro para concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Eriol, en verdad eres tú?- preguntó nuevamente Sakura.

-Así es mi querida Sakura.-contestó Eriol de la manera más educada posible.

-Que agradable sorpresa.-dijo Sakura muy contenta. Estaba hablando con Eriol, después de tanto tiempo.

- Lamento si soy descortés Sakura.-comenzó a decir Eriol. - No hable sólo para saludar, llamé para advertirte algo.

- ¿Qué tipo de advertencia?-preguntó Sakura.

Esas eran malas noticias. Cada vez que Eriol hablaba para advertirle sobre algo, las cosas no se ponían muy bien. Siempre sucedía alguna catástrofe. Esta vez, estaba segura que no sucedería. Iba a impedirlo.

- Primero que nada quiero hacerte unas preguntas: ¿Ha sucedido algo extraño?-preguntó Eriol muy serio.

- En realidad sí.-afirmó Sakura.

- ¿Como qué cosas?

- Desde hace unos días, un extraño esta causando unas quemaduras en forma...-comenzó a relatar Sakura.

- ¿De zeta?- sugirió Eriol.

- Sí-afirmó Sakura muy confundida.- ¿Cómo supiste?

-Entonces la situación es trágica.-dijo Eriol con un tono de voz más serio.- Sakura escúchame muy bien, quiero que le digas a Kerberos que viaje hasta mi casa para darle algo.

- De acuerdo.-afirmó Sakura sin dudar.- Pero... ¿Sabes algo de las zetas?

- Paciencia, mi pequeña Sakura, pronto sabrán todo.-dijo Eriol de la manera más natural.

-¿Saber todo? Eriol ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

Nadie le respondió.

-¿Eriol?-preguntó una vez más Sakura.

Nuevamente escuchó el silencio. Lo cual le sorprendió. De pronto escuchó el típico sonido que hacia el teléfono al finalizar una llamada. Era extraño… ¿Por qué había colgado? Él no era de esa clase de personas que dejaba hablando a la gente, seguramente había algo detrás de todo eso. No sabía el motivo, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Sabía que algo había estropeado la comunicación con él.

Colgó el teléfono. Miró el identificador de llamadas, para así volver a marcarle. Sólo que el número… no aparecía. En la pantalla del identificador aparecía un mensaje: "No se puede identificar el número". Sakura se extraño ante aquello. Ella sabía lo suficiente sobre tecnología como para lograr identificar algún número, pero por más que tratará de hacerlo, el número no aparecía. Seguramente alguien había cortado la comunicación… ¿Y si era el responsable de aquellas marcas?... De pronto tuvo el vago recuerdo de sus latentes pesadillas. Una vez más vio caer a Shaoran en el agujero… no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Sakura meneó nuevamente de un lado a otro su cabeza, sintiendo como su larga cabellera rozaba con su rostro. Tenía que borrar esos malos pensamientos para poder actuar de la mejor forma posible. Había antes salvado al mundo y superado muchos obstáculos, esta vez haría lo mismo. Pasará lo que pasará, debía de ir a su cuarto a comunicarle a Kero de inmediato lo que había escuchado de Eriol. Subió a toda velocidad a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y entró, haciendo un sonoro ruido al cerrar la puerta. Cerró los ojos un poco por el ruido que había provocado, seguramente su hermano le diría algo después. Pero no le importaba lo que le dijera, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Abrió los ojos y vio al guardián de las cartas Clow entre sus cajones, buscando desesperadamente la dirección de Eriol. La figura amarilla salió de los cajones, para darle una mirada confusa.

- ¿Quién era Sakura?-preguntó Kero.

- Eriol.-respondió Sakura lo más natural posible.

- Ah sí, Eriol…-dijo Kero.- ¡Eriol!

- Sí, acabo de colgar con él.-dijo Sakura.

Kero salió de los cajones y voló la mitad de la habitación para estar cerca de ella. Su mirada reflejaba que quería saber todo lo que había sucedido con Eriol. Así que Sakura comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido…

-Es raro que Eriol haya colgado de esa manera.-dijo Kero al terminar de escuchar a su dueña.- Él no es de esa clase de personas. Seguramente alguien o algo corto la comunicación, de eso estoy seguro.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo.-afirmo Sakura.- Por eso quiero que vayas a su casa que esta en Inglaterra.

- Lo haría, si tuviera la dirección.-dijo Kero.

- Es verdad.-recordó Sakura.- Tenemos que encontrarla.

Al instante los dos comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación la dirección de Eriol. Kero se encargó de seguir buscando en los cajones y Sakura entre su ropa. Al poco rato ninguno de los dos tuvo suerte, así que decidieron de nuevo emprender la búsqueda. Esta vez Kero buscó entre los peluches de su dueña y Sakura tuvo la idea de buscar en sus cosas que conservaba de quinto año. Después de todo, ese año escolar había sido uno de los más importantes… Había sido el año en que decidió averiguar un extraño sonido que provenía de su biblioteca y eso le había cambiado su vida para siempre. Pero no se quejaba, gracias a eso había hecho muy buenos amigos y había conseguido salvar al mundo más de una vez. Sakura abrió su closet, se agachó y sacó una caja que estaba escondida en el suelo. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era ligera ya que su contenido no era mucho y estaba llena de polvo por no haber visto la luz del día en mucho tiempo. Sacudió un poco el polvo de la caja y logró identificar que si era la que estaba buscando. La abrió con cuidado y logró ver su contenido. Adentro se encontraban toda clase de cosas. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia invadió su sentir. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Sentía que desde quinto año había transcurrido muchos años, pero en realidad habían pasado pocos. Comenzó a sacar varias libretas que había utilizado en esa época con dulzura, unas cintas de video, varias medallas que había ganado en aquélla época, libros que había leído, el uniforme que había usado, el anuario de la escuela, un álbum de fotos que había conservado por mucho tiempo.

Hojeó el álbum de fotos. La primera foto era el día en que Sakura entró a quinto de primaria. Cómo recordaba ese día. Su hermano y Yukito habían ido a llevarla, ese día estaba muy entusiasmada por la idea de comenzar otro año escolar, pero lo estaba más por saber que Yukito la apoyaba y le deseaba tanta suerte en todo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquella sensación que había sentido. Todo parecía tan lejano… Cambió de páginas, había muchas fotos de ella y Tomoyo abrazadas. Le pareció increíble ver que pequeña se veía su mejor amiga en esa fotografía. Su cabello seguía teniendo el mismo largo, su mirada era la misma, su blanca piel no había cambiado en nada después de esos años, la única diferencia era que se había vuelto más bonita. Hojeó más en su álbum, recordando buenos tiempos, riendo a carcajadas mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos. Pero se detuvo al ver una foto en especial… Tan sorprendida estaba que sacó la foto del álbum para verla mejor. Ahí estaban, Shaoran y ella. Se encontraban en su antiguo salón de clases. No estaban muy cercas del uno del otro puesto que parecía ser la época en la que no se llevaban bien. Shaoran mostraba una mirada ruda mientras que ella estaba tratando de no sentirse nerviosa ante su presencia. A pesar de cómo habían salido, esa podría ser su primera foto. Al mirar la foto y ver lo joven que estaba Shaoran, se dio cuenta que él había sido arrebatado de su vida por mucho tiempo. No podía creer que tanto tiempo hubiera estado lejos de él. Además de que Shaoran desde pequeño siempre había sido muy apuesto. Al instante sintió su rostro totalmente caliente… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía de buscar la dirección de Eriol no pensar en esas cosas.

Cerró el álbum de fotos, sujetando aún la fotografía donde aparecían ambos de pequeño. Cerró la caja, en vista a que no se encontraba ahí la dirección, y la guardó en su lugar. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su cama para guardar la fotografía en un lugar especial… su escondite favorito. Sakura se arrojó a su cama, sintiendo la suave textura del colchón. Hacia tiempo que no hacía eso. Kero sólo le dirigió una mirada enojada, ya que no era tiempo de estar holgazaneando, y bien tenía la razón. Así que se apresuró a esconder la foto. Se levantó un poco, agarró su almohada y colocó adentro de la funda la fotografía. Siempre le había gustado guardar sus cosas más importantes ahí. Nadie buscaba ahí, por eso era tan seguro. ¡Un momento! Sakura comenzó a buscar dentro de la almohada. Cabía la posibilidad, por más pequeña que fuera, de que la dirección estuviera ahí. Precisamente en un rincón estaba la dirección de Eriol.

- ¡Kero la encontré!-gritó Sakura de emoción mientras sacaba la dirección.

El guardián de las cartas por poco y se cayó al vacío al escuchar el grito de su dueña. Se incorporó de inmediato y voló hasta llegar con ella.

-¿Dónde estaba?-preguntó algo cansado.

- En mi funda.-dijo Sakura con algo de pena.

- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió buscar ahí?-gritó Kero muy desesperado.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco. Siempre le había gustado ver las extrañas reacciones que a veces hacia Kero. Estaba muy contenta, una vez más Shaoran había demostrado que él podía ser a veces la solución a todos sus problemas… Sintió que su rostro se había ruborizado un poco al recordar el rostro de su querido Shaoran. Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, por tercera vez en ese día, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente. Lo habían conseguido, tenían la dirección, ahora tocaba seguir con el plan.

- Kero, ve a la casa de Eriol, dijo que te entregaría algo.-ordenó Sakura, mientras le entregaba la dirección al pequeño ser, la sujeto con su mano y la miró.

- No hay tiempo que perder.-dijo Kero mientras se dirigía la ventana. Su dueña le ayudó a abrirla y en cuanto lo hizo, él salió de la ventana.- Te veo luego.

- ¿Cuántos días tardarás?-preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-¿Días?-preguntó Kero sorprendido.-No te preocupes Sakura, puedo hacer el viaje en unas cuantas horas.

-¿En serio?-exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

- Llegaré tarde, muy en la noche.-dijo Kero con sinceridad.- No te preocupes, con mi increíble cuerpo, volaré muy rápido.

-¿Te vas a transformar en tu forma original?-preguntó Sakura.

-Claro. Con estas alas no puedo ni siquiera llegar a tu escuela.-dijo Kero muy entusiasmado.- No te preocupes, me transformaré lo más lejos que pueda de la ciudad.

-Bien pensando.-dijo Sakura muy contenta.-No queremos que el zoológico te atrapé por ver a un león volador.

-Qué chistosa eres Sakura.-añadió Kero muy sarcástico.

Sakura cerraba la ventana viendo como Kero se alejaba poco a poco. Poco después lo perdió de vista y se acostó en su cama muy pensativa. Se dio vuelta para ver la caja que estaba encima de su escritorio. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hace mucho que no se preocupaba por ningún asunto de la magia, sólo deseaba día con día que Shaoran estuviera con ella nuevamente y ahora que lo estaba, aparecía un nuevo misterio. Mientras pensaba, poco a poco la fue venciendo el cansancio y se quedó dormida.

Sakura estaba de pie en unas bancas del templo Tsukimine. Lo sabía muy bien ya que en ese lugar se había reencontrado con Shaoran. Aunque no recordaba ni sabía porque estaba allí. Decidió levantarse y buscar en los alrededores a alguien. Pero algo no la dejaba ponerse de pie. Trato de mover su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no le respondía sus órdenes. Miró alrededor, tratando de buscar ayuda. De pronto logró ver la silueta de alguien que conocía muy bien. A lo lejos pudo contemplar que Shaoran estaba de pie. Sakura iba a llamarlo para que le ayudara. Exclamó su nombre, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Volvió a intentarlo, pero era inútil. Miró a su querido Shaoran nuevamente, tratando de llamar su atención. Sólo que no lograba articular ninguna palabra. Él parecía estar distante, aquellos ojos hermosos que siempre la veían con tanta bondad y llenos de vida, ahora se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Sakura decidió gritar pero no pudo hacerlo, no escuchaba ni siquiera su propia voz. Con todas sus fuerzas grito el nombre de Shaoran, aunque de nuevo parecía no escucharla. De pronto, una explosión se produjo en la tienda de la profesora Mizuki, causando que la tierra comenzara a abrirse violentamente. Esto provoco que comenzara a agrietarse y que se fuera partiendo, haciendo en su camino un temible agujero. Esa grieta se abría camino a toda velocidad hacia Shaoran. Sakura seguía gritando sin poder hacer nada, viendo como podía caer ahí su ser más querido.

- ¿Lo ves?-preguntó con ironía una voz muy cruel.- No puedes hacer nada.

- "¿Quién eres tú?"-dijo Sakura, aunque nuevamente ningún sonido había salido de su boca.

- No importa quien soy yo, lo que importa es que él morirá y tú solamente estas aquí sentada sin poder hacer nada.

Sakura trato de no escuchar aquella voz, aunque era inútil. Pero no le importaba quien era, sólo quería advertirle del peligro. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, seguía gritándole a Shaoran, contemplando como el agujero se acercaba más y más a él. No pudo contener las lágrimas. Caían de su rostro sin cesar. Pero era demasiado tarde, Shaoran había caído al agujero. Sakura dejó de gritar y miró el suelo, llorando como nunca antes en su vida. Pero a pesar de que estuviera triste, algo en su pecho le hacia sentir cómoda. Sentía que su corazón se hacia cada vez más y más cálido.

- ¡Shaoran!-gritó nuevamente, logrando al fin, escuchar su voz.

Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en el suelo. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta que estaba en su propia habitación. Parecía que se había caído de la cama. Su cuerpo aún estaba muy agitado, sentía que el sudor cubría su rostro. El sueño que había tenido… mejor dicho la pesadilla que había tenido esta vez había sido más real. Sintió su cuerpo más relajado tras haber pasado un tiempo. Habiéndose tranquilizado, comenzó a tomar conciencia de la situación en la que encontraba. Aún era de noche, parecía ser muy tarde. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en su cama con algo de dificultad. Las escenas de su pesadilla atravesaban su mente sin cesar. Parecía que cada vez el tormento se volvía más y más grande.

_-"No entiendo porque esta pasando todo esto"-_ pensó Sakura aún muy asustada.

-Sakura.-escuchó de pronto una voz.

Sakura miró hacia donde provenía la voz. Volteó hacia la ventana y vio que se trataba de Kero. Él se encontraba en su forma normal. Suspiró levemente, tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería preocuparlo por su estado. De inmediato se levantó y abrió la ventana. Kero entró rápidamente al cuarto, en sus manos traía un sobre algo grande para su tamaño. Colocó el sobre encima de la cama de su dueña.

- ¿Cómo te fue Kero?-preguntó Sakura tratando de disimular su voz.

- No hay tiempo para decir esas cosas Sakura, pronto, diles a Tomoyo y al mocoso que vengan aquí inmediatamente.

- ¿A estas horas de la noche? No creo que puedan venir…

-Sólo hazlo… Es importante.

-Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo… ¿Cómo le harán para entrar en la casa?

-Bien, bien.-dijo Kero muy desesperado. Jamás lo había visto actuar así.-Iré por Tomoyo y tú háblale al mocoso, pero que venga lo más rápido posible. ¿De acuerdo?

Sonaba convincente para ella. Abrió nuevamente la ventana y Kero salió volando a toda velocidad a la oscura noche. Era extraño verlo comportarse de esa manera. A decir verdad, nunca lo había visto actuar así. Lo cual le pareció que se trataba de algo sumamente serio. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y agarro su mochila. De ella sacó su celular. Marcó rápidamente el número del celular de Shaoran, era algo que se había memorizado muy bien. Colocó el celular en su oído y espero a que alguien contestara.

Pasaron varios segundos, pero nadie respondía, así que optó por cancelar la llamada.

-… ¿Bu-bueno?-preguntó un Shaoran muy dormido.

¡Sólo eso le hacia falta! Había despertado a su persona más importante. En ese momento sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba.

-Sha-Shaoran, soy Sakura.-dijo Sakura con nervios.

-… ¿Eh?... ¿Sakura?... -logró pronunciar Shaoran.- ¡Sakura! ¿Paso algo grave? ¿Dime en dónde te encuentras?

-No me sucede nada malo Shaoran.-dijo Sakura muy conmovida por saber cuanto se preocupaba por ella.- Lamento hablar tan tarde pero necesito que vengas a mi casa…

-¿Qué?-dijo Shaoran un tanto sorprendido.

-Me-me refiero a que…-dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.-ocupo que vengas, llamó Eriol hace unos momentos y…

-¿Llamó Eriol?-preguntó Shaoran muy interesado.

-Sí, por eso debes de venir a mi casa. Kero fue por Tomoyo para vernos en mi cuarto. ¿Podrías tú también venir?

-No digas más, estaré ahí en unos momentos.

Y así, Shaoran terminó la llamada. Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente. Estaba totalmente nerviosa. ¡Pensar que en unos minutos Shaoran iba a llegar a su cuarto! Se levantó rápidamente con ese pensamiento y comenzó a arreglar su cuarto. Sus cosas se encontraban en todos lados, a consecuencia de buscar la dirección de Eriol. Tras unos minutos logró acomodar las cosas en su lugar. Ahora sólo faltaba darse una cepillada a su cabello. Se sentó en una silla y se cepilló el cabello con tranquilidad. Después de todo, no creía que Shaoran llegará tan pronto a su casa.

_**¡Clic! ¡Clic!**_

Un extraño ruido comenzó a escucharse. Agudizó el oído y vio que provenía de… ¿su ventana? Sakura se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana. A simple vista no había nadie, sólo lograba ver la enorme luna que iluminaba su rostro.

_**¡Clic! ¡Clic!**_

Nuevamente ese sonido. Esta vez abrió con cuidado la ventana y buscó a mayor profundidad. Seguía sin ver a nadie. Miró hacia abajo y vio el causante de ese sonido. Se trataba de Shaoran. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo al verlo. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de mangas cortas color verde oscuro y tenía el cabello totalmente revuelto. Esa blusa hacia que sus fuertes músculos de los brazos se notaran más. Sakura se ruborizó aún más por tener ese tipo de pensamiento. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Ambas miradas reflejaban el gusto de encontrarse. Sakura meneó la cabeza nuevamente, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos, para poder concentrarse. Colocó su dedo índice en sus labios, indicando que no hiciera ruido. Shaoran le afirmó con la cabeza aceptando su orden.

-Voy a bajar a abrirte.-dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario.-contestó Shaoran en el mismo tono de voz.

De pronto Shaoran saltó ágilmente desde donde estaba hasta llegar a su ventana. A causa del susto, Sakura retrocedió lo más que pudo, al mirar la figura de Shaoran tan cercana a la de ella. Al momento de retroceder, sintió que sus pies se habían cruzado el uno con el otro y esto provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. Definitivamente iba a caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando recibir el impacto.

Pero no fue así, sentía que el tiempo pasaba y ella no se caía. Abrió los ojos y logró ver algo que la impacto aún más. Shaoran estaba a su lado, sujetándola fuertemente para que no cayera. No había escuchado el momento en que él había entrado en su habitación y la había ayudado. Ni siquiera había sentido el momento en que la había atrapado. Una vez más, él la había salvado de lo que hubiera sido una catástrofe. Shaoran estaba tan cerca de ella que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Esto hizo que se ruborizará aún más que antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Shaoran de la forma más dulce de todas.

Y estaba otra vez. Un Shaoran totalmente preocupado por ella… y ahí estaba ella. Una chica totalmente atolondrada que siempre se metía en problemas. Sakura miró los dulces ojos que la miraban con tanta preocupación en ese momento. Sólo quería seguir viéndolos por siempre. Era tan fuerte su deseo, que incluso comenzó a escuchar sus propios latidos de su corazón. Aquellos ojos tampoco la dejaban de mirar. El silencio comenzó a hacerse más notorio pero ellos seguían mirándose, cómo si fuera lo más increíble del mundo. Y así lo era.

-Sa-Sakura yo… -dijo Shaoran algo ruborizado.

-Jijiji que lindos se ven los dos.-dijo una voz extrañamente familiar.

Ambos buscaron al mismo tiempo de donde provenía esa voz. Miraron hacia la ventana y vieron a Tomoyo entrando al cuarto y a Kero en su forma en miniatura, al parecer estaba molesto.

-¿Y ustedes dos por qué siguen abrazados?-preguntó Kero muy enojado.

Shaoran y Sakura compartieron una mirada de vergüenza extrema. Ambos se pusieron realmente ruborizados al darse cuenta de la situación. Shaoran ayudó a levantarse a Sakura y dejó de abrazarla, apartándose un poco de ella.

-Bien, ya que estamos reunidos, quiero que se sienten y me escuchen.-dijo Kero algo nervioso.

Los tres se miraron con algo de angustia, pero al final decidieron sentarse en el suelo. Sakura estaba en medio de ambos, sintiendo aún sus latidos del corazón. No podía dejar de escucharlos y estaba segura que Shaoran tampoco. Tuvo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas ya que Kero sobrevoló cerca de ella, colocándose en medio de los tres.

-Después de volar a toda velocidad hacia Inglaterra, llegué a la casa de Eriol sin ningún problema.-comenzó a explicar Kero.- Me recibió Spi, lucía más gordo y feo que antes, por fortuna yo sigo siendo el más guapo.

-Sí, claro.-contestó Shaoran de manera sarcástica.

-No te haré caso esta vez chiquillo sólo porque estoy contando algo importante.-hizo una ligera pausa y continuó.- Después entramos juntos a la casa y me dejó en una habitación donde estaba Eriol. –dijo Kero rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo lucía Eriol?-preguntó interesada Tomoyo.

- Muy grande.-exclamó Kero muy sorprendido.- Pero no hay tiempo para hablar de esto. Él me pidió que me sentara y me explicó varias cosas.

- ¿Y no lo puedes decir?-dijo Shaoran con ironía.

- Paciencia mocoso.-dijo Kero muy enojado.- Él me comenzó a explicar todo...

* * *

_Un viento nuevo, un viento diferente. Una brisa distante pasaba a través del rostro del guardián de las cartas Clow._

_-Kero. ¿Sabes por que razón estas aquí?-preguntó la voz de Eriol_

_Kero se encontraba a mitad de una oscura sala. No podía admirar con gran detenimiento la sala ya que estaba muy oscura y no podía ver las cosas con claridad. Kero se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón de color azul marino. Justo al frente de él se encontraba Eriol. La reencarnación del mago Clow se encontraba sentado en un lujoso sillón color café. Parecía ser muy viejo, pero al final, lucía muy cómodo. A mitad de ellos se encontraba una mesa de té, igual de vieja que el sillón. Al lado de ellos se encontraba una ventana por donde entraba una suave brisa. Unas cortinas color negro cubrían aquella ventana, dándole un toque más oscuro a la habitación. Kero observó cómo había cambiado Eriol. Ya no lucía como el niño tierno de quinto año, sino como un adulto. Había crecido mucho. Lucía muy delgado, pero en su mirar podías notar que él poseía una fuerza sobrenatural. Su cabello había crecido un poco, lo había atado con un moño color negro, creando una cola de caballo. Seguía usando gafas, sólo que sus ojos azules lucían más profundos que antes. Llevaba puesto un smoking de color negro y una corbata color azul marino. En muchas cosas él se asemejaba a la antigua apariencia del mago Clow, pero después de todo, él ya había muerto. Kero dejó de mirarlo y se concentró en responder a su pregunta._

_-Para que me expliques lo que esta ocurriendo.-dijo Kero con decisión.- Estoy seguro que tú sabes algo sobre todo lo que esta pasando en Tomoeda._

_- En realidad sí.-dijo Eriol con paciencia.-¿Tú sabes la verdadera razón por la que el verdadero mago Clow creó las cartas Clow?_

_- Si...-dijo Kero muy confiado.-...No._

_El mago Clow jamás le había explicado el porqué había creado a las cartas. Tan sólo sabía que las había creado para hacer la vida de todos más fácil._

_-Hace tiempo, cuando el verdadero mago Clow vivía, él poseía grandes poderes. Vivía en tranquilidad, hasta que algo hizo que esa tranquilidad se volviera una pesadilla. Un mal asechó a todo el mundo._

_-¿Y quien era ese mal?-pregunto Kero._

_- No lo recuerdo muy bien, lo lamento.-dijo Eriol muy triste. No soportaba la idea de no recordar las cosas.- Lo único que recuerdo es que le pidieron ayuda al mago Clow para hacer desaparecer ese mal. Y así, comenzó a crear una por una las cartas Clow, cada una hecha para derrotar aquel mal. Cuando termino de crearlas, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba ese mal y ahí hizo que las cartas Clow hicieran su trabajo. Al terminar la batalla, que duró una semana..._

_- ¡Una semana!-gritó Kero muy sorprendido._

_- Así es.-añadió Eriol al ver la divertida cara que había hecho el guardián de las cartas.- Al terminar la batalla, Clow hizo que ese mal fuera purificado y así logró derrotarle. Después de esa batalla, fue cuando él decidió crearlos a ti y a Yue. Sólo que aquél mal nunca volvió a aparecer… hasta ahora._

_-Lo sabes porque volvieron a aparecer las zetas ¿cierto?-preguntó Kero con decisión._

_-Sí. La forma de atacar de ese mal era marcar a sus víctimas con una quemadura en forma de zeta.-dijo Eriol.-Una magia muy poderosa que debemos de evitar que vuelva._

* * *

El silencio recorrió la habitación de Sakura. Todos trataban de asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Pero que tipo de mal hacía?-preguntó Tomoyo.

- Eriol no me lo quiso decir, por más que insistiera.-dijo Kero muy enojado.-Ese tipo de reacciones no son usuales en él. Sólo me dijo que evitáramos a toda costa que más zetas aparecieran.

-Generalmente cuando no nos quiere decir algo es porque debemos de descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta.-sugirió Shaoran.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver la agilidad de pensamiento de Shaoran. Siempre tan listo… se ruborizó un poco al pensar en ello. Estaba volviendo a caer en aquellos pensamientos. ¡Qué le estaba pasando!

-Y otra cosa...-dijo Kero mientras agarraba un sobre que había dejado en la cama- Me dio este sobre y me dijo que lo abrieras tú Sakura.

Kero le tendió el sobre a su dueña. Sakura lo agarró y lo miró con curiosidad. Era ligero, pero parecía tener algo pequeño en su contenido. Abrió el sobre y miró adentro. Metió su mano en el, sintiendo de inmediato algo extraño, como una esfera. Sacó aquella esfera del sobre y la miró. En realidad no era una esfera, sino algo que parecía ser una estrella pequeña de color azul marino que cabía en la palma de su mano. Miró más hacia adentro y logró ver un pedazo de papel en su interior. También lo sacó y lo dejó en el suelo, cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Sakura no pudo contestar ya que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. De pronto, la caja del museo, que se encontraba encima del escritorio, comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso. Todos miraron el extraño comportamiento de la caja. De pronto, Sakura comenzó a sentir que la estrella se calentaba. La agarró con más fuerza, sintiendo sus manos muy calientes, pero a pesar de eso no la soltó. Sintió cómo la estrella parecía querer entrar en la caja, ya que esta se movía dentro de sus manos con mucha intensidad. Sakura continuó sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que por alguna razón no tenía que entrar en la caja. Sus manos le dolían, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Es curioso…-dijo Shaoran mientras la miraba.- Al momento en que sacaste la estrella, la caja comenzó a reaccionar como si quisiera atraerla en su interior.

-Buena observación mocoso.-afirmó Kero.-Sakura, no se te ocurra soltar esa estrella.

Sakura afirmó con su cabeza. Shaoran agarró del suelo el pedazo de papel y comenzó a leerla.

"_Mis queridos amigos:_

_En verdad añoró mucho sus presencias. Lamento no tener mucho contacto con ustedes, pero mi vida ha sido realmente ocupada aquí en Inglaterra. _

_Escuchen con atención, en el sobre les mandé una estrella. Esa estrella es una de las cinco estrellas que están esparcidas por el mundo. Es muy importante que la estrella que les acabo de mandar no éste cerca ni dentro de la caja del museo. ¿Por qué motivo? Esas estrellas son la esencia del mal que antiguamente asecho al mundo, el mago Clow dividió su poder, su esencia y lo hizo en forma de estrella para que no pareciera sospecho. Si las cinco estrellas se reúnen cerca de la caja, el mal volverá. _

_Lamentablemente no puedo darles más información ya que es lo único que recuerdo. Me encontré esta estrella hace un tiempo en Londres dentro del Big Ben. (El Big Ben es un reloj muy famoso que esta en la ciudad de Londres). Los recuerdos del mago Clow me inundaron al instante. En cuanto llegué a Inglaterra comencé a investigar más sobre mis nuevos recuerdos y en cuanto tuve la información necesaria, sabía que debía de hablarles. Por favor encuentren las cuatro estrellas restantes, sino el mal aparecerá de nuevo. El mago Clow fue listo en dividir su esencia, de esa forma logró derrotarlo por algún tiempo. Pero me temo que esta vez será diferente ya que, lamentablemente, no conozco la manera exacta para derrotarlo. Con suerte, podremos encontrar las demás estrellas, pero debe de ser lo antes posible. Sólo puedo añadir que para encontrar las demás, la estrella se los dirá._

_Sakura escucha a tú corazón. Mucha suerte a todos._

_Eriol Hiragizawa"_

Al saber la nueva información y lo que tenían que hacer, ahora las cosas parecían ser más claras, pero no del todo. Todos comenzaron a cuestionarse sobre muchas cosas. Shaoran optó por quedarse sentado, mirando hacia un solo lugar, concentrándose lo más que podía. Siempre había hecho eso. Tomoyo sujeto el papel y lo volvió a leer. Al finalizar, miró a Sakura.

- ¿A qué se refiere con que escucharás a tu corazón Sakura?

- No lo sé.- sosteniendo la estrella.

Shaoran se levantó y sujeto la caja. Abrió la mochila de Sakura y la depositó adentro. Al instante la estrella dejo de moverse y de brillar. Sus manos ya no las sentía calientes. Además la caja también había dejado de reaccionar aquella manera tan extraña.

-Gracias Shaoran.-dijo Sakura muy contenta. El rostro de Shaoran se ruborizó un poco, pero ella no lo notó, puesto que no se fijaba en muchos detalles.- Entonces está decidido, tenemos que encontrar las cuatro estrellas restantes.

- ¡Esto es genial!-exclamó Tomoyo con unos brillos peculiares a su alrededor.- De nuevo estaremos en una nueva aventura y podré hacer nuevos trajes. Te podré grabar como en los viejos tiempos.

- No exageres Tomoyo.-dijo Sakura algo penosa.

-¿Cómo que no se exageré? Si te vas a ver hermosa con mis nuevos diseños.-dijo Tomoyo muy contenta.

-Y también me vas a poder grabar a mí.-dijo Kero muy emocionado.

-Así es Kero.-dijo Tomoyo demasiado contenta.

Sakura sólo pudo soltar un ligero suspiro. Tomoyo nunca cambiaría. Desde hacia mucho tiempo que ella no le diseñaba ningún traje. Por eso suponía que la idea de salir a una nueva aventura era el motivo perfecto para desquitar el tiempo que no la había grabado. De pronto sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, alzó la vista y vio a Shaoran mirándola detenidamente. Sintió un poco caliente su rostro.

- Sakura.-dijo Shaoran con decisión.- Permíteme ir contigo a buscar las estrellas.

- Shaoran...-dijo Sakura.

Sería emocionante volver a los viejos tiempos, donde ambos trabajaban juntos para descifrar todos los misterios que surgían. Aquella época donde había sido Card Captors parecía distante, pero había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y más a su lado. Siempre había sido un gran alivio tenerlo a su lado, ya que encontraba la solución a las cosas. Él siempre había estado con ella en todo momento y le había dado la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Y ahí estaba… una vez más tratando de acompañarla en su nueva aventura. Estar una vez más con él… ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Sí, quiero que nos acompañes en el viaje.-dijo Sakura con gran alegría.

Shaoran afirmó con dulzura al mirar la peculiar sonrisa que ella siempre hacia. Aquella sonrisa de la que se había enamorado alguna vez. Sakura se puso de pie, colocó el sobre y la carta de Eriol encima del escritorio y se dio la vuelta para dejar la estrella sobre su cama. No sabía los misterios que iban a surgir en su vida de ahora en adelante, pero estaba muy contenta por saber que sus mejores amigos nunca la abandonarían. Nunca estaría sola. Se dirigió hacia su mochila, dándole la espalda a todos, y sacó la caja con mucho cuidado. Parecía no presentar ningún extraño movimiento. Con algo de calma, colocó la caja en el cajón que estaba arriba del mini-cuarto de Kero.

- Listo, así ya no sucederá nada. –dijo Sakura.

- Sakura.-dijo Kero de pronto.

- Dime.-dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

- Algo le pasa a la estrella.-dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida.

Sakura se dio la vuelta de inmediato al escuchar el tono de voz que había hecho su amiga. Generalmente hacia eso cada vez que se asustaba o se sorprendía con algo. De pronto miró la razón del porqué estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?-exclamó Sakura asustada.

* * *

**Ha terminado este capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón". ¿Qué quiso decir Eriol con que Sakura escuchara a su corazón? ¿Qué sucedió con la estrella? ¿Cuándo comenzará la primera aventura? ¿Quién será ese mal? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Suspiros del corazón"**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Un capítulo realmente difícil de narrar O-o. ¡En serio! Me resultó como tres días en corregir, releer y añadí una que otra cosa. Como la escena en que Shaoran salva a Sakura de que caiga al suelo, todo eso resultó espontáneo, gracias a la inspiración y a la canción "What Dreams are made of?" de Lizzie McGuire xD jajaja.

Aquí la historia se vuelve más interesante de lo normal. Para mí, a partir de este capítulo, es cuando me gusta mucho como va tomando la historia su curso. Ya voy a comenzar a meter al _"Señor Misterioso"_ (el mal de la historia) en la historia.

Saben? Mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta que han pasado 5 años desde que lo inicié!. Así es, este fic tiene 5 AÑOS DE VIDA! TTTT que orgullo! xD y aún no lo he acabado jajaja pero tengo toda la historia en mi mente desde entonces.

Un millón de gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic, aunk no dejen review :P La verdad me gustaria que dejarán para ver si les esta gustando o críticas, son aceptadas .

Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a todas las personas k dejan sus reviews!! wi wi! :D Voy a responderles a sus comentarios en estos dias x3

Gracias a todos de corazon! Ustedes son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo! ;P Hasta el proximo cap.!


End file.
